Definition Love
by Hikari-Kayko
Summary: CHAPIIS HAVE BEEN FIX! REREAD 1! Love, deifned as an intence physical and emotional attraction towards another person, the emotion of sex and romance. Hiei has never experienced this emotion...until now. HieixOC Better summary inside
1. New Girl

Title: Definition: Love

Author: Hikari-Kayko

Summary: Love; defined as an intense physical and emotional attraction towards a person one is disposed to make a pair, the emotion of sex and romance. Hiei has never experienced this emotion... until now. HieixOC. Hiei finds a girl in the woods near Genkai's place and finds out she has amazing spirit energy. This fiery girl has a tragic past and a dangerous future, and yet Hiei can't help but be fascinated by her. But when things start to go wrong and the girl needs Hiei's help, will he be able to get over his pride and come to the rescue? (Set after Genkai and Toguro are killed.)

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: T for adult content and language, If it gets worse or you think I'm being to light handed on the rating pleaz tell me and I'll change it.

--- --- ---

Chapter 1

--- --- ---

Hiei sat high in a tree over looking Genkai's old temple. It was a bit rundown since the old crone had kicked the bucket some time ago, but Yusuke still looked after it and kept the squatters out.

He had never really cared for the master fighter, but he came to this part of the forest often any ways. There was a peace among those trees that Hiei found no where else. A brisk breeze drew the branches around him westward and the sun began to set behind the complex on the grounds. Hiei chewed on a piece of straw while contemplating nothing in particular. He was just beginning to relax when an ear splitting scream shattered the late day's silence.

Leaping into action the fire apparition jumped down from the high branch and rushed towards the sound of the noise. He skidded to a halt in a shady clearing of trees to find the source of the commotion.

"Get away, I'm warning you!" A young woman sat on the ground backed up to a tree holding a stick like a saber towards a tall menacing man who stood over her. She wore a white blouse and tight black pants with a bright red scarf wrapped around her hair hiding it from view.

"Look girly, just give me all your valuables and I'll leave you alone." The man demanded picking her up easily by the shoulders. The girl thrashed around in his arms and finally managed to kick him in the face with a booted foot. The force of the blow caused the man to fall backwards, dropping her roughly to the ground.

"Leave me alone, or you'll regret the minute you laid eyes on me." She growled. Hiei watched, intrigued, from a tree branch out of sight. The spirit energy this girl was giving off sent shivers down his spine. It was oddly familiar in more ways than one, but the fire demon was damned if he knew why.

"Sure thing girly," The man laughed picking him self up off the ground and whipping the blood trail from his mouth. "I was going to let you go, but now you're really in for it!"

The man shoved her up against the tree again forcing one lag between hers and began assaulting her sexually. His hands roamed all over her chest and down her thigh slipping in and out of her shirt.

"I said leave me ALONE!" She shouted. The assailant laughed shortly ripping open her blouse savagely. "Fine!" She growled darkly. There was a faint glow that sparked in her eyes and before the pervert thief even realize what she had done he was on the ground unconscious with a massive blow to the head.

The girl breathed deeply a few times to calm herself and then bent down to check the guy. "Crap," She said aloud checking for a pulse in his neck, "To bad you're still alive," She murmured wickedly. Hiei watched amazed as the woman picked up the man, who was many times larger then she, and threw him over her shoulder like a sack. His arms dangling behind her, she carried him through the forest for nearly thirty minutes without breaking a sweet.

Hiei followed intrigued by the woman's strength and diligence. She stepped behind a wall of think brush and Hiei came to rest on a branch just covered by foliage. He stared as the girl dumped her attacked on what must have been a bus stop bench and began walking down the road that cut a path through the forest area.

Hiei jumped down and began following the woman quietly as she walked briskly along the road side. She clutched her ripped shirt closed around her chest and carried a bag on one shoulder keeping the scarf tied tightly around her hair.

As she walked on and Hiei continued to follow her, the sky decided, seemingly on a whim to open up and poor sheets of rain down on them. After only a moment Hiei could tell the girl was soaked to the bone and realized that he too was drenched with rain.

"What did I ever do to you!" She suddenly stopped screaming up at the sky as the rain beet down, drowning out her voice a little. She continued to scream and kick at things on the ground before she slipped on the slick mud landing with a squelch in the sludge.

Hiei was surprised at the sudden behavior of the girl he had, until now, found to be so subtle and calm. His shock rose even more as he realized the girl was now sobbing uncontrollably lying on her front in the mud while the rain continued to beat down upon the lone soles on the deserted road.

Hiei stood for a little while longer just listening to the woman sob before something in him snapped. He couldn't bare the sound any longer. "Get up, girl." Hiei said closing the distance between them to loom over her.

The girl gasped at the sudden noise that split the thundering of the rain. She jumped to her feet, rain and tears mixing as they ran down her face. "What do you want?" She shouted still surprised by his seemingly sudden appearance.

"I want you to stop making that god-awful noise, human, and go home." He explained coldly watching her expression change from surprise to rage.

"You heartless son of a bitch! You have no right to tell me that," She swung a first at his face which he caught with one hand. His grip wavered slightly at the impact. For a human she had amazing strength.

"Demon," The woman suddenly said, "You're a demon!" She jumped back as if their contact had burned her and she suddenly began to glow. Hiei was surprised by the sudden green incandesces around the woman though he did not let on to that.

"So what if I am?" He challenged tonelessly. "You're not a normal human are you? You're something else. A hanyou, perhaps?" He smirked as he spoke the insult to her.

"Take that back!" She shouted landing a kick squarely in the fire apparition's jaw. Caught off guard, Hiei's head snapped to one side and he tasted blood in his mouth.

"Bastard," She whispered again before collapsing to her knees and covering her face with her delicate hands. Again she began to sob and Hiei was at a loss for what to say. _Stupid Humans and their emotions_, he thought coldly as he moved forward and picked the girl up.

He took off running leaping into the trees and heading towards the city beyond the woods. All the while the girl clutched to the robe around his shoulders with her face buried in his chest, crying.

--- --- ---

A/N: next chapii up soon. I hope you liked it so far. I got the term hanyou from InuYasha so it's not mine, but in this case it means the same thing, half-demon. Pleaz review and tell me what you think.

HIKARi


	2. Your mother is who!

A/N: Sorry if this and other chapiis are messed up. I had to use word pad because my word processor is being weird and I can't open it. Anyways, I hope you like this next chapii, there's an interesting revelation and a cliffy to be had! READ, REVIEW, AND BE MERRY!

--- --- ---

Chapter 2

--- --- ---

Hiei slowed to a swift walk as he jumped down from a tree and onto a side walk on the edge of town. Leaping effortlessly with the woman still in his arms he landed on the ledge of an apartment porch and stepped down.

He rang the doorbell and nearly dropped the girl back to her feet.

"Dry your eyes and try to look presentable will you." He told the girl who was looking around surprised at her surroundings. The door opened with a click and a girl peeked out from behind it.

"Keiko, where is Yusuke?" Hiei asked shortly recognizing the girl in Yurameshi's house.

"He's in the kitchen, cooking, why?" The young girl asked uncertainly.

"I need to speak with him immediately." Hiei said with a clipped tone. Keiko eyed him warily as she opened the door to allow them access.

"Yusuke," Keiko called through the house leading the two into the living area. Yusuke pocked his head around a wall on the far side of the room and inspected the scene.

"Hiei, what the hell are you doing here?" He put down the frying pan he was holding and came out of the kitchen. "Who's this?" He questioned noticing the sopping wet girl standing behind him.

She looked strangely familiar with large green eyes. She wasn't any taller than Hiei; in fact she was just a little shorter than the half pint demon.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling she will be someone of interest." Hiei stepped aside to reveal the girl to them properly. She looked around at the people in the room with a guarded expression.

"My name is Cho Toguro and I was hoping to find someone who knew my mother here." Cho announced to the room. Hiei watched the scene play out before him, his scarlet eyes fixed on Cho.

"Fat chance of that," Yusuke laughed, "This city's huge."

"Yes, I know, but I thought it might be easier seeing as she was fairly well known for her fighting arts." Toguro explained rationally.

"Oh yeah? And exactly who is your mother?" Yusuke inquired, his interests sparked.

"My mother is," A pained expression seemed into Toguro's eyes as she corrected herself, "Was, the Martial Arts Master Genkai."

--- --- ---

A/N: That chapii was short I know and fairly pointless, but I'll update really soon, ka? Pleaz remember to review. 3

HIKARi


	3. No haven for the damned

A/N: Well, here goes another one. Hope you enjoy. Pleaz review. 3

A/N: Koenma is in his adult form in this fic.

--- --- ---

Chapter 3

--- --- ---

Cho stood in a bedroom of the Urameshi's apartment ringing out her wet and tattered cloths. The girl, Keiko, was rummaging through a dresser looking for dry cloths for her while a battle wagged on in the room beyond the bedroom door.

Urameshi and the demon were yelling at one another, then two more male voices entered the scene and took up the yelling match as well, then another entered the apartment, a woman this time, and they all yelled at her. Cho tried to block it all out knowing the argument was about her.

"Here you go. Yusuke's mom always has a bunch of old cloths around that she doesn't wear any more. She won't mind if you have this." She pulled out a red spaghetti strap sun dress and a short sleeved button up blouse.

Keiko exited the room to try and referee the war on the other side and Cho was left to herself to change. Peeling off the ruined shirt and the soaking wet paints she used a towel to dry her underwear off as best she could and ring out her long crimped hair.

"Urameshi's pissed off because of you." Cho suddenly heard a toneless voice behind her and hurried to cover herself with the towel. "I can only imagine what Koenma will think of all of this. Although I bet he already knows about you, doesn't he?" Hiei sat on the top of the dresser staring her down with menacing red eyes.

"Didn't anyone teach you that it's polite to knock before coming into a closed room?" Toguro asked acidly holding the towel close. Hiei raised a challenging eyebrow and she sneered at him.

"Fine, suit your self then." She turned around resolutely and dropped the moist towel to the floor.

The fire apparition let an arrogant "Hn," escape his lips as he crossed his arms defiantly and looked the other way.

"I understand that you and your friends had the pleasure of meeting my father as well." Cho talked as she pulled the dress on over her head. It was a perfect fit to her full figure, but a bit to long for a sun dress, reaching almost to her knees.

"If you're talking about the bastard Toguro who sold his sole to demons for strength and immortality, the one who murdered Genkai, then yes, we knew him."

"So it's true then," Toguro said bluntly drawing Hiei's eyes back towards her. "The spirit detective Urameshi really did kill him after all?" Hiei's voice inexplicable caught in his throat at the sight of her.

Her feet were bare and the red bandana on her head was gone revealing a wealth of pink hair that reached to the small of her back. The red of the dress made her green eyes seem to blaze and the pale of her skin seem to flush with color.

Before the apparition could regain his speech capabilities there was a soft knock on the door and a woman entered.

"You see," Cho gestured to the new entry, "Manners." Hiei just glared back.

"Pardon me," The woman said kindly. She had long baby blue hair tied up in a high pony tail and she wore a pink kimono. "But, are you Cho Toguro?" Cho nodded dully in answer to the question.

"Oh, dear," Botan said dismayed. "I think you should come with me." She said in a soft voice.

"Where?" Cho asked uncertainly as the woman produced a wooden paddle out of thin air.

"To the spirit world."

In all of Cho's vast experiences she had never encountered something so frightening and so intriguing as the under world. As Botan paddled the small wooden boat down the river towards a distant palace, Cho began to feel apprehensive.

"You shouldn't be so worried Hanyou," Hiei said leaning into her to whisper in her ear. Cho resisted the urge to slap him for using such an insult and gritted her teeth.

"You should worry about your self demon." She said threateningly. He smirked at her attempt to intimidate him and continued watching her in amusement out of the corner of his eye.

Botan lead the group through the castle once they had reached the end of the river and ushered them through a pair of enormous doors at the end of a long corridor.

"Koenma, Sir." She announced once she had shut the door behind the last person. "I've bought you visitors."

Koenma looked up from his desk to see them all standing in front of him. "Well, well, I didn't think it was possible to get you all here at once without a bribe." Koenma stated sarcastically.

"Cut the crap, Koenma," Yusuke demanded jabbing his thumb behind him at Cho. Koenma smiled and came out form behind his desk to hug Toguro.

"It's so good to see you again, Cho. I'm sorry it took something like this to bring you back." He condoled resting a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"So are you going to explain why the hell we were never told about her and what she's doing here now?" Yusuke demanded as Koenma smiled reassuringly at Toguro.

"Yes, I suppose I will now that you've already met her. Please, all of you sit." Chairs, seeming to act of their own accord lined themselves in a row in front of the desk.

Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei all took seats while Cho remained standing. She positioned herself as far away from the others as possible leaning against a vast window sill that looked out over the realm beyond those walls.

"Well, for starters, Yusuke I think you already know the relationship Genkai had with Hatsaharu Toguro. And if the rest of you don't I'm not going to explain it to you, it would be very disrespectful to Genkai's memory to go blabbing about her personal life, one which she kept secret from everyone around her."

The five in front of Koenma were listening intently while Cho continued to stare out the window determined not to listen to any of it.

"Cho Toguro is the only offspring of the two," Koenma stated bluntly. "But, she was born after Hatsaharu acquired his demon abilities and immortality, there for she inherited some of his…" Koenma searched solemnly for the right word, "attributes."

"So, what, she's immortal?" Yusuke asked incredulously after a moment of silence.

"Not exactly, Cho does poses the ability to heal rapidly and her strength is many times that of a human, but she is no immortal."

"Then what is the problem?" Kurama asked calmly from his seat. "Why did Genkai keep her hidden all these years?" Koenma sighed sadly and continued.

"Cho may not poses immortality, but it's in her blood. A single ounce of her blood, coupled with the right ingredience could create a substance that gives its drinker immortality instantaneously."

Hiei began to watch the human girl by the window while Koenma continued to talk. He was surprised to feel somewhat empathetic for the girl whose whole life had been one big secret, one big cover-up of who she was.

Hiei shook his head to clear those thoughts. _How ridiculous_, He chided still looking at her._ I've been around humans so long their petty emotions have started to rub off on me._

"But no one knows who she is, right?" Kuwabara reasoned to Koenma, "If she's been kept such a good secret, why is she in so much danger?"

"Because I wasn't kept _such a good secret_," Cho interrupted with a dry resentful tone. "A demon that used to be an acquaintance of my father's found out a few years ago. He had me; he just didn't have the rest of what he needed. When I was rescued he said he'd take a blood sacrifice once every year until I was back in his possession. What do you think happened to the last spirit detective, Urameshi?" She spat looking loathsome as she finished.

"So what do we have to do? Kill this demon guy?" Yusuke asked with a smug smile, popping his knuckles ready for a fight.

"Well, yes, but it's not going to be easy. The demon Hidaka is not going to be any ol' walk in the park. He's got an army of demon followers, some of the worst criminals out there are under his command…"

"Yes, Koenma, we've heard all this before. Just give us his whereabouts and we'll go kill the bastard, its simple enough." Hiei said as if he were talking to a small child. Without another word he got up and walk out of the room snapping the huge door shut behind him.

"Prick," Was the only response he heard as he left. It made him smile nonetheless. Those people didn't have eyes did they? Either that or she really was that good.

"You know you shouldn't run off like that. You'll make people worry when they can't find you." He said stopping just underneath a tall banister. Looking up he saw Cho perched atop the pole attaching the long banner to the high wall.

"Leave me alone, demon." Toguro said with a tone seeping rage. Disregarding her words Hiei leapt effortlessly from the ground and landed without a sound on the banister next to her.

"You're angry again because of what Koenma told us?" He asked with a tone if voice that suggested he couldn't care less.

"Thank you Captain-Fucking-Obvious!" She snapped sarcastically jumping down from their perch and walking briskly off down the hall.

Hiei followed with a smirk. This human was far more amusing than he had first thought. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the Human world," Cho said bluntly descending the great stair case in the forward hall of the palace. At the bottom to one side there stood a pair of gold rot-iron door frames embedded in the marble wall. Each had a label above it designating its destination.

Cho placed a hand on the one labeled _Human World_ and activated it. The marble wall seemed to liquefy and transformed into a blue gape in the wall, her hand slid through the portal where it had rested on the stone.

"Why the Human world? Your family is gone, you're not even fully Human…" Hiei continued to banter on coldly as Cho froze in the act of entering the portal.

"True," Toguro said matching the fire apparition's cold voice. "But there are only three worlds; one for Demons, one for Humans, and one for the dead. There is no haven for the damned." She looked over her shoulder at the demon standing a few feet away from her and was glad to see that he had run out of insults for the time being.

Without another word the woman slid deeper into the blue opening until she disappeared completely. Hiei stood transfixed; staring at the last place she had been long after the portal had returned to solid marble. A strange feeling clouded his thoughts, making his mind churn slowly and confusingly. Why did he feel this every time she let her sorrow poke through her stubborn exterior? What_ was_ this feeling?

"You know, that's no way to pursue a relationship." An amused voice shattered Hiei's thoughts startling him into ready position.

"You don't know what you're talking about Fox. There is no relationship to pursue, except, perhaps, one of mutual hate." He informed Kurama relaxing his grip on the sword at his hip. "You read too much into things."

"The first step to solving your problem is admitting you have one, Hiei." Kurama called after him as he headed for the portal himself.

"I don't have a problem!" The fire demon growled stepping through the golden gate.

"And denial is never the answer my friend," Kurama called again, laughter seeping into his words. The last thing he heard before the portal sealed behind Hiei was a rude term pertaining to the purity of his mother. Kurama smiled wryly.

--- --- ---

A/N: Yea! So it's finished, what should happen next? An action scene? Or something a little more for the romantically inclined? You decide with a review. Until next time!

HIKARi


	4. The Demon Shizori

A/N: OMGs, y'all are awsum! I'm glad you like it so much! Thanx goes out to;

Herangelofdarkness-hisblackgoddess (ur name's so long!'), Zetsumei, Yuki ,Icedragongirl16,

Yu Yu Ninja Sakura, and Hiei's Girl 06.

--- --- ---

A/N: Okay, so just so no one thinks I've completely ditched this story I'm warning you right now, my life's about to get messy! I have to start driving my brother to and from summer baseball camp and I have to do algebra 2 and U.S. History by correspondence while preparing my application for foreign exchange and finding a summer job all at once. So if the updates are few and far between, show some mercy, eh? --,

READ, REVIEW, AND BE MERRY!

--- --- ---

Chapter 4

--- --- ---

Cho was so tired. She opened her eyes to see sunlight shining through the window across from her and dearly wished for it to go away. She looked at the clock and mentally growled upon reading the late morning hour.

"Stupid sun, always so damned cheerful," She mumbled rolling over to face the wall.

She buried her face in the pillow top comforter on the bed she lay on in Urameshi's house. She'd been bunking here for nearly a weak since arriving in this town.

Koenma had insisted that she stay somewhere close to one of the gang to stay out of danger's way. At first she had tried to refuse, but it was no use resisting the inevitable.

Getting out of the warm bed, Cho went through her morning routine only half awake, stepping into the shower and turning the cold metal tap. The warm water washed over her body making her every muscle relax.

When she was finished she stepped out of the shower and into the adjoining bedroom to dress for the day. She had just dropped the towel from around her shoulders and was pulling on a pair of underwear when the door to the bedroom clicked softly and creaked open.

"I was sent to inform you that Koenma has a new assignment for…" Hiei had just stepped into the room without warning and stopped dead when he saw the woman standing before him.

Toguro was sure even her toes turned pink. The two stood for what seemed like eternity just staring at each other, the fire apparition, with a look of pure shock, and Toguro in all her glorified nakedness.

Time seemed to stop for a slit second and then it rushed forward again as Cho finally reacted.

Team Urameshi (minus Hiei) stood in Yusuke's living room listening to Botan fill them in on their newest assignment while waiting for Hiei to return with Toguro. Botan had barley finished her opening sentence when the relative calm of the apartment was shattered by a blood curtailing scream.

All heads snapped to attention as another sound issued, the sound of skin on skin contact. Seconds latter a very red Hiei reentered the room with a completely unfamiliar look on his face. Embarrassment.

"Hiei," Kurama questioned looking at the hand print that was forming a large red welt on his right cheek.

"Don't ask," The demon growled warningly as they all heard footsteps coming down the hall from the bedroom where Cho had been staying the last week. They heard the door click shut just before a pillow went flying with extreme force towards the spot where Hiei had stood seconds before.

Toguro, dressed in short black shorts and holding a towel around her chest stormed in. "What did I tell you about knocking before entering a closed door, asshole!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Slowly, Cho's rage sizzled away and she turned to face a shocked bunch gathered on the other side of the living room. "Good morning sunshine." Yusuke greeted before bursting into laugh. One by one the rest of them began to laugh as well. Cho simply sneered at them and returned to her room vowing to get revenge on the Apparition for embarrassing her in font of everyone.

Botan had informed them that they would be tracking down a particularly illusive demon that went by the name Shizori. They would be looking for the youki in the dark forest of human world since Koenma had received a tip off that she would be stalking prey there.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Toguro set out after Botan left to return to spirit world where she would keep them posted on movements and information they might need to know while out looking for the demon.

Since there was no better way to reach such a far distance the gang took a train to the outskirts of town where they would carry on foot the rest of the journey. The car they had chosen was almost entirely full and Cho and Hiei where forced to sit next to each other.

Yusuke spoke something softly to Kuwabara and Kurama who sat with him on the opposite side of the car and all three boys snickered silently. Cho could not here what he had said over the noise of the tracks outside, but upon looking at Hiei she realized that he had.

The apparition glared at them annoyed. "So, what's the name of this demon we have ta find?" Kuwabara asked trying to break the awkward silence that ensued.

Botan said his name was Shizori and that he worked for some creep in the demon world. Cho's head shot up from her vigil of the floor as the detective revealed their target.

"Shizori," Cho snapped, a look of hatred filling her eyes. The guys around her were shocked to see such loathing in the normally indifferent girl.

"Yeah, you know him?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, _she_," Toguro stressed the correction, "Is a shape shifter demon and a brutal one at that. Shizori is one of Hidaka's henchmen." She explained putting even more hatred behind the second name.

Hiei watched the emotion in Toguro's eyes as she sat in silence._ Hn_, he thought amused, _she wants revenge_.

The last stop before the train turned around was their stop. It left them on a platform at the edge of the woods. The five of them stood on the platform for a moment taking in the eerie silence of the forest before them.

"Well, let's go," Yusuke said jumping down off the high concrete level and heading off towards the tree line, the others close behind.

They walked briskly for what seemed like ages. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama walked side by side while Cho walked just behind them and Hiei brought up the rear a little further behind her.

Cho had the distinct feeling that Hiei was watching her as they ventured deeper into the wood, but every time she looked back at him his eyes were following the tree line or watching the forest around them for movement.

_I bet he's watching me with that damned jigan eye! _Toguro growled in annoyance as the trees around them rustled. It took a moment for her to realize that there was no wind to rustle the trees today.

"Agh!" Cho gasped as something pounced on her from behind. A flit of silver passed her just clipping her side and collided with a tree ahead of the group exploding on contact. She could feel blood soak the side of her shirt instantly.

Toguro looked up to see Hiei crouched above her holding her shoulders pinned to the ground. To shocked to say anything she just stared as the apparition drew his sword. "You should be more careful hanyou." He smirked at her.

"Hello spirit detectives. I've been wondering when you would get here." A smooth feminine voice said from behind them. Another silver dart hurtled towards them and the team scattered in all directions as it struck another tree and exploded causing it to topple over with a deafening crash.

"Well, well, well," The woman said amused, stepping out of the shadows, "If it isn't my old friend Toguro, nice to see you alive and well." The woman was tall and thin, dark skinned, with orange eyes and hair. Clad in a light blue full length sleeveless dress trimmed in gold with a slit on either side that ran the length of her legs.

"I wish I could say the same for you Shizori," Cho spat getting to her feet along with the boys.

"Well, still the same foul temper I see. New friends?" She asked with an agitating sweet voice, gesturing to the men around her.

"What do you want?" Toguro asked not wanting to engage in the demon's mind games.

"I was sent here to retrieve you, Cho. Master Hidaka was very upset when you escaped the last time. I have personally assured him there will not be a second."

"Lady," Yusuke said pointing his finger like a gun at the woman, "You talk too much." And with that he released his spirit gun. The blast of blue light exploded from his finger tip with enormous force and struck the demon Shizori dead on engulfing her in the blaze.

When the light died they were met with a shock. Shizori stood only inches away from her previous position with her arms outstretched in defense.

"I don't believe it," Kuwabara shouted, "She didn't even get a scratch!" Shizori smirked evilly at them before disappearing in a streak of color.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Yusuke asked as they all looked around for her. Cho realized to late what the demon was doing and a second later there was a cracking sound as she rematerialized behind Hiei. With a swift motion Shizori grasped on to the back of the little demon's neck.

The rest of them watched in shock as electricity seemed to pass through them both. Shizori laughed as Hiei yelled in pain. She released him a second later and he dropped to his knees.

"What the hell was that?" Kuwabara asked in horror watching as the demon seemed to glow menacingly.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it was _definitely_ not good," Kurama answered pulling out his rose whip.

Kuwabara followed suit with his sword and Yusuke began to power up his spirit gun again as well. But before any one of them could attack Shizori took action again. Without warning the demon placed a powerful kick to Hiei's back and sent him flying through a thick tangle of foliage and into a clearing beyond.

Shizori seemed to disappear again as she raced after the fire demon and the others followed after her. But when they reached the other side they found not one Hiei but _two_ standing in the clearing, both with swords drawn and eyes locked on their enemy's.

"I can't tell them apart!" Yusuke voiced the other's thoughts as they watched the two identical demons clash steel against steel. Cho watched them both very hard but their appearances and the techniques seemed to be exactly the same.

And then she saw it, the one thing she knew only the real Hiei would have. Concentrating all her energy into her hands Cho formed a green bow out of spirit energy and knocked an arrow made out of the same green light in the bow.

"Cho, what are you doing? You'll hit the real Hiei!" Kurama said noticing what the girl what doing and watching in angst.

"No I won't, just trust me, okay?" She said smirking at the kitsun. "Hey!" She then yelled at the two clashing demons in front of them. Both looked up to see Toguro release the arrow of green energy.

It struck the Hiei on the right with such force that he was knocked against a tree and pinned there by the arrow. The other boys watched apprehensively as the Hiei pinned to the tree slowly changed form and again resumed the form of the demon Shizori.

"You filthy little hanyou," She growled at Cho pulling the arrow from her shoulder and dropping back to the ground. Blue-ish blood began to seep through the wound and soak the dress a deep shade of blue.

"Make no mistake about it I'll be back for you!" Shizori threatened before disappearing completely.

The team released a sigh of relief all at once. "So were you just guessing or what? How did you know which once was the real Hiei?" Kuwabara asked as the five began walking back through the forest the way they came.

Toguro laughed at this and pointed at Hiei who glared back relentlessly. "Look at his cheek." They all examined his right cheek before realizing how the girl had done it. Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into hysterical laughter while Kurama tried but failed to suppress a chuckle.

There on the fire demon's face was the mark of a hand that he had acquired that morning by none other than Cho herself. The red welt that had formed when she'd slapped him was now a distinct shade of purple.

"Good job, shorty." Kuwabara teased through fits of laughter. "If you hadn't been such a perv and walked in on Toguro this morning that demon probably would have creamed you!"

Hiei clenched his fists and was about to retort when Cho stopped him with her touch. She cupped her hand around his wounded cheek and smiled.

"Don't listen to them, you did good… Hiei." She said quietly, using his name for the first time. Hiei stared in shock as she reached up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

This only made the other boys laugh harder when the fire apparition flushed a crimson red. Kurama, who had succumbed to laughter with the others smiled at the little demon, "And you said there was nothing between the two of you?"

A/N: Yeah! I did it! Sorry for the wait. I'll be back with more a soon as I can. Remember to review!

HIKARi


	5. DISCLAIMERS!

A/N: EEEEEEEEPPP! Oo OMFGs y'all! I totally forgot the disclaimers! --# PLEAZ FORGIVE ME!

I own nothing to do with Yu Yu Hakusho, the YYH universe, or the people that exist within! I'm not trying to steel anyone's credit, nor am I making any profit off of this story. Only the plot and OC (Cho) are mine.

THIS GOES FOR EVERY CHAPII IN THIS FIC! I will repost another disclaimer for each of the chapiis after this just to make sure no one thinks I'm cheating! Again, pleaz forgive! '

HIKARi


	6. Have a Heart

A/N: Jeebus! It's been, like, forever since I updated. So sorry. Physics is a reall bastard when you have to learn by your self! Thank you for reviews everyone. I'm sorry I didn't realize that the first chapii was so messed up, I hope you like it better now that's it's fixed. I know it was confusing before. Anyways, on with the tale!

READ, REVIEW, AND BE MERRY!

--- --- ---

Cho sat in a tree that grew outside of the window to her room. The sun was just setting drenching the sky in pinks and purples that made her smile. The cool breeze rustled her long pink hair and she breathed it in blissfully.

She placed a hand over her heart and listened to the constant pounding of the organ as the tree around her rustled in the wind. The sted-fast sound of a pulse was always very calming to her as she listened to it often.

"Hanyou," A voice suddenly floated from the window next to her. She turned so fast she nearly fell from the tree branch she was resting on as Hiei climbed out of the window and hopped onto the opposite end of the limb.

"Yes?" Toguro asked recovering her balance again. She hoped it didn't show but she couldn't help but feel disappointment at the slur he still referred to her with.

"That fool of a ruler, Koenma has informed us that we have to go looking for the demon's hide out soon. He thinks that since Shizori came after you it means they're getting ready to launch their assault." Hiei explained watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"And let me guess," Cho said bluntly, "He wants me to stay here and out of danger." She watched as Hiei pretended he hadn't been looking at her and nodded an affirmative.

"Well to fucking bad," She grumbled under her breath as Hiei situated himself comfortable on the branch at the other end.

"I already told him you wouldn't listen. He still thinks he can stop you." Hiei explained watching her as she looked out over the trees and into the setting sun.

"Will you try and stop me?" She asked with an intense expression on my face. Hiei stared at the unexpected question before regaining his thoughts.

"Hn, like I care what you do with your life." Cho 'hmmed' dejectedly at his comment. _Typical, _she thought replacing her hand over her heart. _Koenma's overly protective and this guy couldn't care less!_

"Why do you do that Hanyou?" Hiei asked as if annoyed by some action of hers.

"Do what?" She asked sharply shooting a glare at him.

Hiei pointed to her hand uncaringly and Cho's expression softened a tad. "Oh, that. I'm listening to my heart beat." She explained.

"Hn," He replied arrogantly. Cho glared daggers at him again.

"Oh, so you think I'm stupid do you?" Hiei smirked at her and she growled. "Yeah well at least my heart and I are still on speaking terms. _You_ are another story. That is assuming you still have a heart."

"What makes you think I don't Hanyou?" Hiei asked a little irritated that some girl was telling _him_ about himself.

Cho glared at him for a second contemplating whether or not to waist her breath then she answered. "For starters, you calling me Hanyou." The apparition was surprised by her words. He looked at her and was again taken aback by the expression on her face. Torture… that was the word for it.

"Hn, I guess you've got it all figured out then. Hiei Jiganshi, the most heartless bastard in all the three worlds," He said angrily after a moment of being entranced by her pain. This was ridiculous! He made ready to leave but Cho slunk forward latching on to his arms and anchoring him to the branch.

They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity before Cho moved again. Slowly she moved one of her hands from his wrists and gently placed it on his chest. Her touch was electric as his breath caught sharply. She stared into his eyes intently before giving a small smile.

"I can feel a heart beat, can't you?" She asked soft, almost invitingly. Suddenly Hiei realized he had no control any more. His body seemed drawn to her like magnets as the space between them melted shut.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they jerked apart again. Another knock brought them back to their senses and Cho clambered out of the tree and back into the window of her room. The door opened and an unfamiliar person stepped in.

"Hello, are you Toguro-san?" A small woman with aqua-marine hair and crimson eyes asked kindly. Cho stared a moment at the stranger.

"Yes… yes I am, and you are…" Toguro turned around when she heard Hiei reenter the room behind her.

"Hn," He said glaring at her for no apparent reason it seamed.

"Oh my god!" Cho exclaimed catching sight of his crimson orbs. "You two…" She exclaimed pulling Hiei by the arm to stand next to the new girl who still stood patiently by the door.

Hiei growled at being yanked around while the girl next to him smiled confusedly. "My name is Yukina, Toguro-san, and I have been sent to retrieve you by Yusuke and the others. There is someone down stares who needs to speak with you." The small ice maiden said sweetly.

"Okay," Cho agreed not really listening. "One question though," She continued to stare at their eyes. "Are you relater to _him_ by any chance?" Yukina giggled at the sound of Hiei's annoyed growl.

"Yes I am. Hiei-san is my twin brother." Cho released Hiei in shock and watched as the left the room together. Slowly she maid her way down the hall behind them. Just ahead she could hear Yukina speaking to Hiei.

"She is very perceptive, Hiei-san. Even I didn't know until you told me. I hope she will stay with us for a long time." Cho felt a very unusual gratefulness to the kind apparition and smiled happily at her words. She blushed furiously however when she heard what Hiei said in return.

"Hn… me to."

--- --- ---

A/N: Three cheers for me! I finally did it! I finally got a little romance in there! I'm sorry it's been some time coming, but I got way ahead of my self with this story. I was going to make this a trilogy, but I decided that it would take to long. lol. Instead there will be a sequel that I have already started and I will introduce another OC in the next few chapters. I hope you like her as much as I do.

Peeps for now!

HIKARi


	7. Another New Girl!

A/N: Whoa… (plops down on bed and slowly drags herself up to the computer screen.) Who knew work would be so much… work, Sorry it's been so long. I've been doing life guard duty for the past four days so it's taking me a while to remove the pieces of chipped concrete from my fingers to get to typing. Man, Schlitterbahn is brutal! TT (I've been traumatized for life!) But anyways, I promised a romance and a new OC to this story and its faithful readers so I'm going to have to do just that!

Disclaimers: Just so we're clear I don't own anything but the plot and my two OCs, Prixa and Cho Toguro. If you need more clarification see chapter five. It's labeled DISCLAIMERS! You can't miss it.

READ, REVIEW, AND BE MERRY!

--- --- ---

"No way!" Cho exclaimed stopping half way down the Urameshi's hall. A familiar sensation greeted her and suddenly she felt ecstatic. "I can't believe she came!" Rushing past Hiei and Yukina in an exited flourish of motion Toguro didn't bother warning anyone to move as she ran full speed to the front door.

"_PRIXA_!" She shouted as Keiko opened the front door. Yusuke had just enough time to pull Keiko out from the crazed half-demon's path before the little pink-haired Tantei took a flying leap at the person standing on the other side.

"Nice to see you to Cho," The woman that had fallen victim to Cho's glomp wheezed trying to pry the girl off of her neck. Cho dropped down again with a huge smile on her face and lead Prixa into the house.

"Hello," Prixa greeted with uncertainty taking in all the faces around her. She was taller than Cho (like that was hard to do) by at least five inches with eyes the color of a clear summer's day and light violet hair that swept down to just past her shoulders.

"What's with the big 'x' on your shirt?" Kuwabara asked out of no where. Everyone stared down at the black ribbed tank top with a big silver 'x' glinting on its front.

"It's so on one forgets how to spell my name, what's it to ya?" She retorted with a bit of hostility. "Look, Cho. I came looking for you and Koenma said I could do that here, but…" She pointed to the mass of strangers in the living room with them.

"Oh," Cho said remembering where they were. "Right, well," She pointed to Yusuke and Keiko, "That's the spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi and his girlfriend Keiko." Next she pointed to Kurama and Kuwabara (who was still trying to figure out why an 'x' would be needed to spell 'Prixa'), "Those two are detectives too, the dorkus is Kuwabara," Kuwabara protested to the name calling while Yusuke laughed at him, Toguro ignoring them both, "and the quiet one is Kurama."

"Kurama," Prixa asked suddenly interrupting Toguro as she introduced the red head. "As in the famous kitsun thief, Yoko Kurama?" Everyone stared incredulously at the new comer except for Kurama.

"The same," He answered kindly. "Do you know me personally, or just by reputation?" He asked out of curiosity. Prixa flashed a devious smile at him and he was surprised to see fangs instead of the normally blunt canine teeth that humans possessed.

"Yeah," Cho said not noticing the silent exchange going on between the two. "And that," She said rather annoyed, "Is Hiei Jiganshi and his si…" She couldn't finish the word for the hand that had just been clasped roughly over her mouth. She would have yelled had the obstruction not been there, but upon refocusing her eyes she understood where the hand had come from.

Hiei stood in front of her, his hand clasped so tight over her mouth it could have bruised. "Well," Kurama said breaking the confused silence. "This is Hiei Jiganshi and Yukina." He said with a smile trying to bring everything back into sync.

Hiei gave her another warning glare and reluctantly released Cho from his grasp. "That was strange." Prixa said blankly as the others in the room began to move again.

Cho still looked stunned when Kurama came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Leaning close to her ear he whispered so that only she would hear. "Very few people know that Yukina is Hiei's sister, and he prefers it that way." Cho nodded slowly and watched as Hiei's glare followed the kitsun as he walked away.

"So, everyone… this is my best friend Prixa Yoshiko." Toguro tuned back to Prixa and smiled again, slowly recovering her thoughts. "So, why are you here?"

Prixa smiled impishly as she answered. "I've been assigned to your team. I get to help fight the bad guys again!" This statement caught everyone's attention again.

"What?" Yusuke asked dumbfounded. "Why is it that everyone else knows who's going to be joining _my_ team before I do?"

"Oh right, Team Urameshi. Well, I guess Koenma forgot to send you the memo." Yusuke growled at this while the others laughed at him.

"But where are you going to stay? I doubt there's any place for you in the room I'm staying in…" Prixa shook her head with an even bigger smile.

"Nope, that's the other part. Koenma got us our own place, about three floors down and on the left." She said dangling a pair of keys in Cho's face.

"Wow," Toguro said calm but shocked. It didn't take long for her to get the one bag of belongings she had out of the guest room and say good night to the others as Prixa lead her down the stares outside and along another hall way where she unlocked an identical door and they both stepped inside. It was the same type of apartment as the Urameshi's, but the furnishings were a little different. The living room instead of having a couch was furnished with a large green futon and two matching pap azans with matching foot stools, a television and a bench under the window.

Cho entered the room at the end of the hall to find a completely furnished bed room with… "No effing way!" She said quietly. The bed was a four poster double, nothing terribly exiting, but the snow white cover resting over the top was…

"A pillow top blanket," Cho squeaked taking an exited leap into the depths of the soft fabric. "I've never been so spoiled until I came to this town." She mumbled into the sinfully comfortable sheets.

She heard a giggle from the door way and shrieked when she rolled over to see Prixa leaping over the end post into the bed as well. "Enjoying yourself?" She asked playfully.

Cho nodded her head vigorously and smiled at her friend. "I've missed you Prixa." She said almost sadly. Prixa smiled softly and brushed some of Cho's hair aside to see her jade green eyes.

"Me to," She replied, "But for now we have to catch up!" She ran out of the room again and came back unfathomably fast with something in her hands and her traveling cloths replaced by a long pair of pants with roses on them and a short spaghetti strapped t-shirt, her shoulder length soft violet hair up in a high ponytail.

Dropping back down to the pillow top she handed Toguro a pint of Cherry's Garcia ice cream and a spoon. Cho's favorite. For herself she had a pint of cheesecake ice cream in hand and she smiled excitedly as she peeled off the top and planted her spoon in the icy goodness.

"I also brought all your stuff down from the mountain." She said pointing to the three duffle bags against the wall underneath the window across from the bed.

"Awesome," Cho said jumping up and immediately digging through the bags to find her favorite sleep cloths. Once dressed in a pair of soft almost fuzzy black short-shorts and an over sized red shirt she snuggled down under the blankets with Prixa and enjoyed her Cherry's Garcia.

"So…" Prixa implored looking devilish as usual. "What have you been doing since you left?"

"Well, after Koenma sent word I went to see him. Then I came down here to find out about Mom…" Cho's voice suddenly chocked and she looked away.

"Oh, Cho." Prixa put down her ice cream and took Cho's hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." Toguro shook her head smiling, whipping away a pair of tears that strolled down her cheek.

"But anyways, I came down here and that's when I met Hiei." She explained as if nothing had happened.

"Hiei? The rude one, real short, tried to take your face off? That Hiei?" Prixa asked skeptically.

"Yeah, oh, but he's not so bad once you're around him for a while." Cho suddenly remembered what had nearly happened before Yukina had come into her room looking for them and was sure her face had caught fire.

"Awwwwwe, is my little butterfly in love?" Prixa asked with a simpering voice laughing as Toguro's face turned even redder.

"No!" Cho said defensively trying to fight Prixa's contagious smile which was slowly infecting her.

"Oh sure…" Prixa suddenly wrestled her friend onto her back and pulled the waist band of her shorts down to just below her navel. "Is he one of those guys who's into tattoos, cause if he's not," She laughed pointing to a green and black tattoo of a butterfly that started below her belly-button and fanned out over three inches, wings and antennas curling up over the belly-button, "Then this will certainly be a problem when you…"

"Prixa! Don't be such a pervert!" Cho shouted rolling out of her reach and recovering her tattoo before her friend could utter the obscenity.

Prixa smiled a little fanged smile at her friend's embarrassment. "I can't help it honey. It's in my blood to be mischievous." She suddenly started glowing a silvery white and a second latter she reappeared from the light with a pair of silvery grey fox ears replacing her human ears perched high atop her purple head, an equally silver-grey fluffy tail swished behind her in playful amusement. Apparently this was normal for Prixa because Cho didn't react in any way but to scoff at her.

"Besides can you honestly tell me that at _this_ time of year you weren't thinking about it to?"

"Yes! I can, because, unlike _you_, Kitsun," Prixa smiled at Cho's attempt to be cross with her. "I can control my demonic impulses."

"Yeah, sure, but you're cheating, you're only half demon so you only have half the impulse. What about shorty…"

"Hiei," Cho corrected nonchalantly. Prixa ignored her.

"You really think he can control it?" Cho blushed crimson again.

"Maybe, in another life time, but he's not interested. All he ever does is call me hanyou." Prixa looked like she would be upset at hearing this, but again her face spread into a wry and impish smile.

"Oh, yeah… you two are totally it." Cho's blush deepened and spread across her cheeks and down her neck. "Rule number one in all romantic relationships, Girl plays hard to get, Guy plays _I don't give a fuck_."

The girls continued to laugh and talk well into the wee small hours of the morning, enjoying both their ice cream and each others company, until around four in the morning when they fell asleep side by side with content smiles on their faces.

Little did they know that in a few hours they would be woken up a little less than pleasantly.

--- --- ---

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama tiptoed into the apartment making as little noise as possible. Yusuke was trying his best not to laugh out loud as they made their way down the hall way and to the bedroom at the very end.

Slowly they opened the door and peeked inside. Both girls lay incased in sheets and covers on the bad sleeping peacefully while the morning's first light peeked through the blinds over the window.

Slowly they positioned them selves at the end of the bed. Trying not to laugh Kuwabara raised a short, think felt tipped mallet and Kurama held out a small gong at arms length while covering his other ear. Yusuke finally gave the word and Kuwabara struck the gong as hard as he could manage with one swipe.

The noise filled the whole apartment as well as Yusuke's shouts. "Wakey, Wakey!" Both girls woke with a start at the sound and Prixa nearly slid off the bed when the gong sounded again. Cho sat straight up where she lay and with a flash of green energy she was equipped with her spirit bow and arrow.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people!" Prixa shouted over the boy's laughter.

"Dude," Kuwabara said getting uncomfortably close to her as she finally regained her balance on the bed. "This girl's got dog ears and a tail!" Prixa growled at his stupid assessment.

"Fox, ears you asshole! I'm a _fox_ demon." She bit back.

"Well, Kurama," Yusuke gasped between laughs. "Looks like this one's right up your ally."

Cho, finally realizing that they were not under attack, disbanded the energy comprising the weapon and slowly crawled out of bed.

"We've got orders girls we'll be waiting out side with Hiei. Get up and get dressed, we leave in five minutes." Yusuke said still laughing then the three of them left the room.

"And these are your _friends_?" Prixa asked disgustedly as she made her way sleepily out of the room and into her own next door.

Cho emptied the duffle bags from the floor onto the bed and sifted through her clothing items until she found something at least semi-suitable for the day. Pulling on a pair of black low riding hip hugger paints and a cap-sleeved black, pink and grey stripped shirt that had a low square-cut neck she laced on her black boots and tied a black bandana over her hair and walked out of her room with a set jaw.

Prixa was already waiting at the end of the hall glaring out at the three boys in their living room with a murderous expression, her fluffy grey tail swishing back and forth agitatedly. Prixa wore her usual attire, a black short sleeved shirt with a giant hot pink 'x' on the front and the design '#$! The System' on the back, a pair of tight, dark blue jeans and black ankle boots. Her hair was still tied up in the high ponytail only now there were two tendrils of hair on either sides of her face.

"Let's go before Prixa murders you all on the spot. As much as I'd like to watch you die for your crimes I'd hate to have to clean up the blood." Cho said with a smirk as she headed for the door, Prixa in toe.

"Wait," Kuwabara said halting the procession, "She's just going to walk outside like that?" He asked pointing to Prixa's ears.

"Yup," Prixa answered pulling a think black headband over her head and flattening hear ears so that they lay comfortable underneath the elastic material. She then grabbed a denim sweater jacket by the front door and pulled it on. The hem reached just below her knees effectively covering the bush gray tail.

"Wow, you've really thought all this through, haven't you?" Kurama asked looking surprised. Prixa only gave him another fanged smile and winked as she past by. Kurama was the last person out the door. If he hadn't been, someone might have caught the faint blush creeping across his cheeks. So, there were small miracles.

--- --- ---

"So, where are we going?" Cho asked yawning behind her hand as they walked through the town and started up a grassy hill.

"We're going to Genkai's old temple to train," Kuwabara answered.

"What?" Toguro stopped abruptly and Prixa nearly walked on top of her. Yusuke placed a well deserved smack to the back of Kuwabara's head sending him face first into the grass.

"What was that for!" He asked defensively jumping back up from the ground. Yusuke smacked him into the ground again.

"You ass, I told you not to talk about Genkai around her!" Yusuke yelled down to him.

"No," Cho seemed to revive a bit and began walking, though at a faster pace. "It's fine. Let's just go already." The other's followed in silence as they made their way to the top of the hill and across a large field.

"So, who exactly gave us these orders to wake up at six in the morning and walk four miles to train?" Prixa asked still grumpy from the rude wake up call they had received earlier.

"Koenma," Kurama answered walking beside her, "He said he'd meet us there and…" But the rest of his sentence was cut short by a flash of black passing them by.

"Toguro look out!" Yusuke said ducking as a projectile came towards them from the right at a high rate of speed.

"What?" She asked looking at him as he and Kuwabara hit the ground. As soon as she had uttered the word something collided with her twisting her around and pulling her back several feet. A ball whizzed paced her face only millimeters away from painful contact.

"Sorry!" A man yelled running over a rise in the field. A team of guys in soccer uniforms followed him over. But before anyone could say anything to the man the ball flew back towards the team and with a smack, made contact with the man's nether area.

There was a collective 'Oooh' as they watched him fall to the ground in agony. Everyone turned to Hiei who still stood clutching Cho's shoulders, Cho looking dumb struck.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, hanyou." Hiei informed her finally releasing her from his iron grip. Toguro slowly turned her around to look at him.

"I'm… sorry." She said weakly, still dazed by what had happened. She looked up at him and the morning's light caught her eyes. The jade green of her eyes gleamed brilliantly, but her right eye looked slightly dull, like the green had been fogged over.

"Hn, let's go," The apparition said and began walking across the field again. Every one followed in stunned silence. Prixa quickened her pace to pass up the others and fall into step with Cho who was following closely behind Hiei watching him blankly.

"What was that about him not being interested?" She whispered impishly in her ear while Cho stared at the man ahead of them. Hiei, with his heightened since of sound seemed to hear this and looked back at the two girls behind him.

His blazing crimson eyes met her calm green ones and for a moment both hearts fluttered.

--- --- ---

A/N: GAG! Whew, it's totally depressing, not to mention disgusting! I was proof reading this chapii and just looking at the word 'sync' reminded me of way back a million-billion years ago when the sun was still yellow and power rangers were cool and I was into the whole boy band craze. (Okay, so more like, six or seven years ago…) And the NSYNC (or if you hand out with me, NSUCK) song just popped into my head! And what's worse? It's stuck there! I've been singing "… GOD MUST HAVE SPENT JUST A LITTLE MORE TIME ON YOU!" For like, three hours now. Some one shoot me, PLEAZ!

A/N: FINALLY! I know that was a long one. Hope you enjoyed it. I tried to squeeze in a little more romance and a little more twist. I don't know when the next chapii will come. I work a double shift tomorrow at the park and that takes thirteen hours, soooooooo… you get the idea. I'll post when I can, pleaz review.

P.S. When I described Prixa I said that she had 'light violet' hair. This means that she has kind of a pale purple, if you know a better word I could use for that I would be extremely appreciative, thanx! 

HIKARi


	8. The Miwaku

Disclaimers: Don't own nothin but the plot and my OCs. Thanks for reminding me of such a painful truth. While you're at it why don't you give me a nice paper cut and pore lemon juice all over it, eh? O.o Sorry, on to the story.

--- --- ---

Chapter 7

--- --- ---

"Good morning detectives," Koenma greeted them appearing at the top of the steps of Genkai's temple.

"That's a matter of opinion," Prixa growled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Prixa, nice to see you made it all right." Koenma answered back not loosing his cheerful smile. "I hope you are all ready to show us what you've got," Koenma continued. "You're going to spar with each other until you know exactly how to work with one another as a team. With any luck you'll be ready to face Hidaka soon."

The trees filtered the sounds of the city in the distance leaving only the sound of the wind around them as the group in the clearing remained perfectly still.

"First things first," Yusuke said taking charge as usual. "We know Toguro has some spirit weapon but other than that we don't know how these two fight." He explained pointing to Prixa and Cho.

"I agree, we should start by finding out what they are capable of." Kurama said quietly to the two girls.

"Good idea," Koenma chipped in. "How about you go against Mrs. Yoshiko Kurama," Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Why do I have to be the first one to fight so early in the morning?" Prixa asked scandalously. Koenma just smiled back at her in response, so, grudgingly, Prixa obeyed.

The two kitsuns positioned them selves in the middle of the long dirt clearing in front of the main temple. Prixa striped off the head band and jacket reveling her fox appendages once more.

"You ready, Kurama?" Prixa asked crouching into a pouncing position, flicking her bushy tail, a fanged smile playing on her lips.

"When you are," He answered politely. _Always the gentleman_, Prixa thought, _this should be fun._

"No, weapons for now, only hand to hand and spirit energy." Koenma said to the two opponents. The sunny morning was quickly turning overcast as they waited with baited breath. "Begin."

Kurama had only just heard the Reikai ruler's word when Prixa disappeared in a streak of color. Kurama dropped his guard staring in surprise at her previous position.

Everyone in the group looked around to try and see where the kitsun girl had gone except for Cho who smiled wryly and waited. There was a cracking noise as Prixa came from above in a swish of wind and landed her elbow in between Kurama's shoulder blades.

The blow sent him flying across the yard and into the dirt where he somersaulted a few times before skidding to a halt on one knee. "Good," Koenma said looking around at the awe struck teens around him. Even Hiei looked slightly surprised. "Yusuke, you're next."

Urameshi stepped forward and was prepared this time when the kitsun vanished mid jump. She reappeared half a dozen times nicking him with hits he was barely able to dodge. Prixa was just going in for another attack when Yusuke surprised her by catching her arm and throwing her over his shoulder. Prixa had barely skidded to a halt when Koenma ordered the next fight to begin.

"Cho," He looked to his side where the girl had been standing to find that she had already taken off for attack. Yusuke yelped as she nearly plowed him over with a flying kick.

"She certainly doesn't waist any time now does she?" Kurama asked as he lent Prixa a hand from off the dusty ground watching as Yusuke nearly missed a violent swing of Cho's booted foot.

"Nope, she never did." Prixa laughed. Meanwhile Urameshi was fleeing for his life as Toguro sent a high kick towards his jaw.

"You sure do kick hard." He said feeling the power behind another boot that narrowly missed his shoulder.

"I should hope so. After nearly a lifetime of perfecting my technique I should at least be able to break a few bones." Cho said impishly throwing a punch at her opponent. Yusuke dodged, did a sort of rolling dive, and came up again on her right side.

"Cho!" Prixa couldn't contain herself out of habit when she saw what was about to happen. To late though, Urameshi arced back his fist and sent it crashing into Toguro's jaw. She slammed into the dusty ground and slid several yards before coming to a stop underneath a tree.

Opening her eyes she looked up to see a certain apparition sitting on the branch directly above her looking down with a judgmental smirk on his face. "Shut up!" She told him not caring that he hadn't actually said anything.

"That's enough for now." Koenma said catching everyone's attention again. "You can split up into pares now and spar for a while before you start on team work. Kuwabara and Kurama, Prixa and Yusuke, and Hiei and Cho will spar."

"Hn," Hiei grunted dropping down from the tree and standing with his back towards them. "I refuse to duel with the hanyou." He said simply.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Hiei, this is a group effort." Koenma said using more force in his calm voice.

"Hn," The apparition answered defiantly. "I refuse to come into any contact with her." He said. Everyone else was staring at him confusedly until Kurama broke the silence unexpectedly.

Kurama was actually laughing! He tried to hide his mirth with little affect causing even more confusion. "What's wrong Hiei? Afraid you won't be able to let go once you've," He stopped as the blade of Hiei's katana pressed sharply against his neck.

"One more word from you, fox…" Hiei breathed his eyes blazing with rage. Kurama only smiled at him annoying him further. With a growl he released the red head from his grasp.

Just then there was an ominous crash from above and the gathering clouds started to pore rain down on top of them all. They all rushed to the cover of the porch and looked out at the unexpected thunder storm.

"I guess that puts an end to today's training session huh?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke pushed open the front doors to the temple and stepped inside the others following closely behind.

"I trust you all will be alright by your selves for a few hours. I have to get back to the office before the morons working for me blow something up." Koenma said annoyed. And with a slight pop he was gone.

"Great, so what are we supposed to do while it's poring outside?" Yusuke asked looking out of one of the large windows.

"I'm going to get a first aid kit." Cho informed them with a slightly dulled tone. She looked up at them and the pain in her eyes seemed to infect them all.

"Hey I didn't hurt you to bad, did I?" Urameshi asked looking worried. Toguro rubbed the cheek bone that he had turned black and blue and smiled slightly.

"No, not really, but Kurama's bleeding and Prixa was never very good at taking care of herself after fights. I'll be back in a few minutes." Everyone watched her leave, the sadness from her gaze appearing to seep through the very walls of the dark front room.

"You think she'll be okay by herself?" Kuwabara asked quietly. Prixa laughed half heartedly as Cho disappeared down a dark corridor.

"Cho was never one to talk about feelings or ask for help. If you even knew her mother in the slightest you'd understand why. She'll come around in time. You just got to give her a chance to realize that she needs support before you go shoving it in her face."

They were silent for a moment longer before Kurama noticed something. "Huh," He looked around at the remaining people in the room. "I wonder where Hiei's run off to." He asked with a smile already knowing the answer.

--- --- ---

Cho crashed through a hall in the upper floor. She wasn't sure how sound proof the walls would be but at the moment she didn't much care.

She _hated_ being forced to come back here now!

Cho slammed open a door and threw an unlit lantern through the air where it crashed and shattered against the opposite wall.

Growling at the mess she had made she grabbed the nearest trash bin and stomped over to the pile of shattered glass kneeling down to pick it up.

"Damn it!" She hissed as it sliced her hands fiercely. She threw the pieces into the bin with as much force as possible cursing all the way.

"Do you always use such language hanyou?" a cold voice floated over from the door of the room. She wheeled around to find Hiei leaning against the door frame with his usual emotionless expression. She grabbed a particularly sharp piece of glass from the floor charging him with gritted teeth. He ducked under her arm and danced away from every swing of her fist.

She continued to slash at him with the glass cutting her hands deeper, slashing blood on the floors and some on Hiei. Suddenly Hiei's hand lashed out and clasped her around the neck from the right side.

"What is your problem, onna?" He asked holding her shoulder with bruising force. She knocked his hand aside and using full force shoved his shoulders into the nearest wall. The wood behind him cracked under the presser she was pushing with as Hiei stared in slight disbelief.

"Do _not_ call me hanyou, understand?" She growled murderously. Her hands dripped blood down his bare arms as he tried fruitlessly to escape her grasp.

"Let me go," Hiei replied with equal force in his voice. Cho noticed the uneasy look in his eyes and smiled.

"And why should I? The mysterious youkai of the Reikai Tantei is… what," She asked smirking, "Afraid?" She finished with laughter on her words.

"I'm not afraid of _you_ if that's what you're asking." Although his expression was becoming more panicked the longer she held his arms down.

"What then? What _are_ you afraid of?" Toguro asked her voice dropping to a mere whisper. She inched closer until their faces were so close she could feel his breath. She was surprised to find it labored, as if he was straining against some unseen force.

They stayed like that for ages it seemed and slowly, Cho became aware of a strange feeling, like a pulling sensation. A feeling inside her that told her to be close, as close as possible to the demon in front of her, like a moth attracted to the flame he seemed to emit.

"What are you afraid of?" She asked again her voice so low that some words were only movements of her lips. She was just about to release him after another moment of silence when he spoke.

"Us," He answered in a husky whisper. The word sent shivers through her entire being until it reached her core. Then their lips connected. The feeling it presented to Toguro was the most unexplainable sensation there was.

It was like fire igniting at their connected lips and spreading like wild through out their bodies. Her arms slowly slid around his neck and he forced her to move around until it was her against the wall instead, his hands clasped on either side of her hips pulling her closer as if they could seal themselves together in that position.

Cho was sure her heart had stopped. His hands were now roaming along the belt of her pants and up the back of her shirt examining every inch of her. Slowly as their tongues clashed furiously she did the same. Her hands slid down the collar of his sleeveless black shirt and over his muscular form. His skin was like touching fire, but as cool as snow at the same time striking curiosity in her.

She panicked unexpectedly when his hands slid below her belt and creped lower and lower, though she couldn't stop herself, much less him. And then…

"Cho, Hiei, is everything…" Kurama stopped short at the door way looking embarrassed at the scene he'd just come across. The two broke off and pulled apart though not without effort. It felt like Cho was pulling herself away from a giant magnet and when she examined Hiei's face she had the feeling his experience was much the same.

"Yo, Kurama, what's taking so long? Haven't you found then yet?" Yusuke walked up to the doorway and peered into what ever was causing Kurama to stare, his cheeks turning red.

Yusuke burst out laughing which attracted the rest of the team's attention and brought them to the door as well. Kuwabara joined Yusuke in laughter when he explained what had happened and Prixa stared with an expression that told Cho she had some explaining to do.

--- --- ---

Toguro wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to laugh hysterically as they finally left the scene and Hiei escaped the room disappearing out of sight while Kurama chased after him, yelling for him to calm down and talk to him.

Cho finished cleaning up the glass and went to wash her hands off, Prixa following closely behind her.

"Sooooooo..." Prixa asked waiting for Toguro to start talking. "What did you do to your hands?" She inquired noticing the blood running down the sink's drain.

"Nothing," Cho mumbled drying her hands on a near by towel.

"Let me see?" Prixa said not giving her a choice in the matter as she snatched up her friend's small hands and examined them. It looked as though she had been slicing her palms open with a razor blade, but only barely since the wounds where no more than pink scratches as Cho's heightened healing process finished mending the cuts easily.

"Nothing," Cho said again walking to a room at the end of the hall where she would be staying the night since it was still poring outside.

"Cho, not only are you a horrible liar, but you smell suspiciously like a certain fire demon who just ran out." Prixa narrowed her eyes in mock accusation. "What were _you two_ doing?" She smiled evilly as her friend punched her playfully in the arm.

"We were… kissing," Cho said busying herself with pulling back the covers on the futon she was going to sleep on.

"Oh?" Prixa's fox ears twitched excitedly as she smiled. "And, what happened?" She giggled at the deep red that flooded Toguro's cheeks.

"Prixa?" Cho asked causing her friend to stop laughing for the seriousness in her voice. "Is there such a thing as a soul mate?" Prixa frowned in concentration.

"Well, that depends on how you look at it. For every one thing there is an equal and exact opposite in the worlds. If those two fell in love I guess you could call them soul mates, yeah. Why?" Prixa asked her tail swishing with curiosity.

"Because when Hiei and I were," She blushed again, "Touching, it was like I didn't want… _couldn't_ let go. Even though I was scared of what it might lead to, I didn't want it to stop for anything in the world. Like two magnets you try to pull apart but can't."

Prixa looked stunned for a moment before clapping her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god, Cho," She said, her voice slightly muffled. "It's the Miwaku!" Toguro frowned not knowing what the kitsun was talking about.

"The demon's attraction, you and Hiei are going to be mates!" She explained excitedly.

"What!" Cho shouted unable to help it. Prixa slapped her hand over her friend's mouth and shoved her down onto the bed.

"Look, what you felt… you've never felt it before, right? It was a sensation that can't be rivaled. Even now you want to feel it again, right?" Slowly Cho nodded realizing that Prixa spoke true on every account.

"Then it's the Miwaku and Hiei feels it just the same as you." Inside Cho was jumping for joy, but a small voice in her mind spread doubt through her veins like poison.

"But what if you're wrong?" She asked feebly. Prixa gave a little snort of laughter and stood up to leave the room.

"Sweetheart, when was the last time _I _was wrong about you?" Cho threw a pillow at her and she ducked out of the room laughing.

Cho lay very still listening to her heart all through the night. She tried to sleep but every time she shut her eyes she could see Hiei kissing her again, his hands roaming over her body leaving a trail of sensation like icy fire on her skin.

When she finally did sleep she fell into a dream that both scared and fascinated her at once

_She opened her eyes to see a familiar ceiling. It was one of the rooms in her mother's temple that was for sure. She stared at the high vaulted ceiling as sunlight streamed through a near by window until she realized there was someone lying next to her._

_Slowly turning her head to the side she came face to face with a familiar youkai. She gasped in shock when he opened his crimson eyes and smiled at her, an unfamiliar look on his face. _

"_Good morning, koi" 'Koi?' she thought surprised as he continued to smile running his fingers along her cheek. The pulling sensation returned and she suddenly came to grips with how real the dream felt._

'_A premonition!' Cho thought staring into the depths of his beautiful eyes. She'd had plenty of them before, always in the dream like state. But if she was divining about her and Hiei like this did it mean that in the future they would…?_

_No, it couldn't be. Her premonitions had been wrong before. Hiei would never love her. They would never live like this… would they? _

"_Good morning," Cho answered back being carried along with the flow of the dream as usual. She was suddenly aware of a gentle heat, like a warm breeze. It was so warm, yet cooling, like peppermint oil on bear skin. It centered it's self in her abdomen and radiated from there._

"_How do you feel?" Hiei asked lovingly as he reached for her hand. She realized with another jolt when his hand rested atop hers that it was on her stomach. Her very large and pregnant stomach._

'_What!' Cho screamed in her head, though no one noticed. These premonitions were like being plugged into someone else's mind and watching through their eyes with out them or anyone else realizing it. It was very odd to see the world through your own eyes but not be in control of your body at the same time. _

"_Wonderful," 'Cho' answered back. She was confused by her own answer, and by everything else. If this was really the future, why was everything so… perfect? Perfect was not something Cho had ever been familiar with and by the coldness Hiei always exhibited, she guessed it wasn't for him either. _

"_And the twins?" He continued caressing her stomach lovingly. She smiled at him and leaned into his shoulder, taking in his inviting scent. _

'_Twins?' Toguro yelled again panic reaching an alarming high inside her. 'Oh ho-ho, no!' She said sarcastically trying to turn off the image. 'This isn't real, I have to wake up.' _

She began screaming to herself to do so and finally the dream dissolved and she was again lying in her own bed. 

She shot straight up with a gasp and looked around the room. With a foreboding feeling she lifted up the covers and looked at her abdomen. Flat as always. _'Whew!'_ She thought breathing a deep sigh.

She rose from the futon and dressed quickly. Walking quietly down stares so as not to wake anyone else in the house she went out side to see the sun come up. It was a crisp cool morning with a slight breeze.

Cho blushed with a little smile when she sensed Hiei close by. Glad that her thought were her own she looked up into the tree branches hoping to spot him.

"You should really work on sensing things better if that eye is really such a problem." Cho jumped and looked around to see Hiei standing casually by her right side, his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know what you mean." Toguro stammered trying to calm her pounding heart. Hiei reached up and without a word grasped a hand full of her hair and tilted her head upward.

The morning's first light was peeking through the trees and a golden ray coughed her jade green eyes making them gleam, the same fogginess clouding her right eyes. Cho squinted her left eye as the light glared down.

"You're blind in your right eye, that's what I mean." He said calmly letting go of her hair. She looked at him stunned and opened her mouth to ask, but he cut her off already knowing what she would say.

"Yesterday, when that round thing came towards us, you didn't even see it coming. If I hadn't done something you would have gotten hit. Then again, when you were fighting Urameshi he caught you off guard and you never saw him coming from the right, that's how he got you so easily." Hiei explained running a finger along her now only slightly bruised cheek.

"So, you caught me." Cho said sheepishly trying to ignore the pulling that his touch created.

"Is that why you always kick, because you can't see well enough to aim your punches?" He asked curiously. Cho nodded slowly. His red eyes glinted like he was laughing inside and a piece of the dream she'd had flashed before her.

_She gasped in shock when he opened his crimson eyes and smiled at her, an unfamiliar look on his face. _

"_Good morning, koi"_

"What was that?" Hiei asked furrowing his brow in concentration. Cho blushed furiously.

"What was what?" She asked her voice squeaking uncomfortable.

"Strange thing to dream about. I only kissed you once." He smirked and she realized that he was reading her thoughts seeing the entire dream with out her permission.

"Stop that!" She said hoping he hadn't seen everything. His smirk dropped away suddenly and she wondered if he had really listened to her.

"Premonitions? So what you dreamed was…" He looked stunned causing her to panic.

"No, not all of them come true! I mean, I was just still shocked about what happened last night. It was probably just a regular dream, nothing to worry about!" She tried to brush it off but knew that he didn't believe her.

"Do you really believe that what you felt was the Miwaku?" He asked softly startling her as he came close again.

"N…" Cho started to answer, but hadn't even completed the lie when his lips crashed down on hers again silencing her fully. It was not the feeling she had experienced last night. No, this was one thousand times its force. When they finally broke apart for air she shuttered and restated her answer.

"Beyond any doubt," She whispered, her eyes still shut from the kiss. An unexpected smile tugged at Hiei's lips as he watched her. He was so shocked by the way that Cho made him feel that he felt like a completely different being.

"Then maybe your premonition will come true." He whispered enticingly in her ear. There was a sudden noise behind then and they both looked up to see a demon perched high in a tree above them clapping.

"That was a wonderful show," Came the voice of Shizori filled with cruelty and mirth. "So sorry to break it up, but Hidaka grown impatient." She jumped down from the branch and bore down on them menacingly.

Hiei unsheathed the katana at his side stepping in front of Cho and pointed it at the dark skinned demoness with murderous intent. "Don't be foolish little one, I beat you before and I'll do it again." She warned readying to attack.

"We'll see," Hiei growled launching his attack with deadly force. Cho watched helplessly as the two battled it out in the early morning light. Shizori seemed to be just as faced as Hiei matching him step for step until she caught him off guard and sent him crashing through the trees.

"Prixa," Cho screamed calling for help as she raced after the fighting demons. She heard movement from within the temple but could not waist any time to make sure they were coming. She rushed through the trees trying to find Hiei yelling out his name in panic.

Suddenly something shot out from one of the trees and wrapped it's self tightly around Cho's body winding it's was around her until she was completely covered in restraining tethers.

A cruel laugh floated to her ears and Toguro froze in fear. That voice, it was _him_.

"Hello my sweet, so lovely to see you again." A man appeared from behind a tangle of trees leering at her cockily.

"Hidaka," She breathed in fear unable to even move a muscle. "No."

A/N: Oh, man it is _late! _I have to go to bed y'all. I have to be at work tomorrow at eight! --, But anyways. Hope you enjoyed this installment. I finally got those two together. cheers Two down, two to go! Pleaz review and I'll write more! Thanx! 3

P.S. The word Miwaku is Japanese and I'm pretty sure it means attraction… although my sources can't be trusted I don't think. It's the principle of the thing that counts anyways. #

Tah!

HIKARi


	9. Cursed

A/N: peeks in through a half opened door , Soooo… do y'all hate me yet? I'm so sorry it's been so long, life is evil, but today we had a weather day from school cuz it's raining like no tomorrow. Seriously, I think I could swim in the ditch at the end of our street! So we finally meet Hidaka in this chapii, whispers the evil prick! Oh, sorry. But anyways, tell me what you think, thanx!

Disclaimers: We all know I don't own YYH or the characters within that universe. I do however own this plot and the OCs featured in this fic. V.v Are you happy now?

--- --- ---

Chapter 8

--- --- ---

_Suddenly something shot out from one of the trees and wrapped it's self tightly around Cho's body winding it's way around her until she was completely covered in restraining tethers._

_A cruel laugh floated to her ears and Toguro froze in fear. That voice, it was _him

"_Hello my sweet, so lovely to see you again." A man appeared from behind a tangle of trees leering at her cockily._

"_Hidaka," She breathed in fear unable to move even a muscle. "No."_

"I'm so glad you're happy to see me. It's been so long since you escaped my grasp, I'd almost forgotten how pretty you are." Hidaka reeled her tethers in and grasped her face in his powerful hand.

Cho hated his cold skin. It felt like the embodiment of death and destruction. "Get away from me," Toguro hissed trying to put on a good front though unable to erase the fear shining in her eyes.

"I see you haven't changed much my dear," Hidaka smirked at her brave act. "You know," He said pressing his check against hers so that his lips brushed against her ear, "You have caused me a lot of trouble these last few years. Don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be."

"Please," Cho breathed as Shizori reentered the clearing yanking an irate fire youkai behind her on a leash of purple spirit energy. Hiei was practically hissing with rage as she threw him to the ground and pressed a healed foot into his throat.

"Look what I've caught my lord, a rabid animal trying to defend its master." Shizori chuckled vindictively.

"Good work," Hidaka said never taking his eyes off of Cho. Toguro stared in fear as Hiei struggled with out result to relieve the pressure on his air passage. "Maybe," Hidaka said reading the expressions of concern and care in Cho's green eyes as she stared at the youkai, "We can use him as leverage. What do you think?"

He grabbed Cho's hair forcing her to look at the pain and struggle in Hiei's expression. "Should I kill him or will you come back with me like a good little girl?"

A tear rolled off of her cheek as Cho braced herself for the answer she was about to give her captive. The image of Hiei's smile from her dream, then again when they had talked that morning floated through her mind, and in an instant she knew what she had to do.

"Never," She said the fear draining from her visage as she broke through the tether of energy that held her to the evil youkai.

"What?" Hidaka shouted unbelieving.

"You will not touch him!" She said in a low growl as tendrils of brilliant green spirit energy pulsed around her petite figure, her eyes glowing a menacing warning to the demon she now stared at.

A great burst of energy shot out from around the hanyou kicking up leaves and branches all around them. The energy then surged forward knocking Hidaka and Shizori back with bone breaking force.

"Leave," Cho shouted not letting up on the energy output as she now towered over Hidaka who lay sprawled where he had been forced to the ground. They stayed for a moment like this, neither blinking, before the shock on Hidaka's face wore off to be replaced with a cool smirk.

"Fine, but don't think this is the end little one, not even for a second. I will win you in the end. Shizori," A snapped to his henchmen and they both disappeared in a crack of negative color.

Cho finally retracted the spirit energy around her and sighed in relief. He was gone… for now. "Hiei," Toguro questioned kneeling down beside the apparition still lying on the leaf strewn floor. He rose slowly shaking the pain from his head then looked at the girl next to him.

Cho tried to touch his neck were Shizori had held him down wanting to examine any damage the demon may have left but was stopped by a swift hand catching hers gently in rout.

"I'm fine, onna." He snapped though the glint in his eyes told her that if he could, he would have smiled at her.

"How touching," A voice behind Cho cooed falsely. Before they could even turn to face the intruder a hand had snatched Toguro's wrist forcefully pulling her off of the ground.

Cho realized too late that she was looking into the eyes of her enemy once more, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I forgot to give you my parting gift my sweet," Hidaka laughed cruelly at the fear that returned to the girl's pail face. "Wouldn't want you thinking I'm anything less than a gentleman."

"Bastard," Hiei barked unsheathing his katana preparing to lunge at the man holding Cho captive, but before he could move another inch Hidaka's lips came crashing down on Cho's.

Time seemed to stop, as did the people standing in the wood as the event paned out. Cho wanted to scream, but found her entire body unable to move, unresponsive to her mind's pleading to fight back.

Then, there was only pain.

--- --- ---

Prixa dashed around the line of trees outside the temple hoping to every god she could think of that her friends were okay.

"Did you see anything?" Kurama said running towards her from the opposite direction.

"No, oh, Kami where are they? What if Shizori turned up? What are we going to do?" Prixa's anxiety levels shot straight through the roof at the thought of what might happen if they didn't find Cho in time.

"Guys!" Yusuke's voice shouted from the front of the temple. It sounded urgent, afraid…

Both kitsunes looked at each other forebodingly before taking off at a dead run until they reached the front yard of the temple where they stopped in their tracks.

Hiei sat on his knees on the ground looking as though he had collapsed on the spot, in his arms clutched a trembling figure with soft pink hair.

"Cho," Prixa shouted rushing to the pair and skidding to a halt on her knees. "What happened to them?" She asked trying to get Hiei to let go of her friend with little effect.

"We don't know." Yusuke said prying the girl from Hiei's hands forcefully. When the apparition finally released her both cried out in agonizing pain. Prixa took Cho while Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to persuade Hiei to uncurl his trembling hands from his head and talk to them.

"Damn it," Prixa hissed finally revealing Cho's face as the girl lay in her lap, back arched in pain gasping for air. They stared at the horrid sight before them as the two demons suffered without relief.

Cho's lips were black, a deep shade of evil incasing them so completely. Kurama tried to shake Hiei out of the state of shock he appeared to be going into but only got a hushed reply.

"Hidaka's life is _mine_." The words dripped with venom before both he and Cho lost consciousness.

--- --- ---

Well, this was going to be longer but then I thought, no, if I don't post now someone my hate me for the rest of eternity. I just couldn't have that, they might give me a bad review, SO here it is! When the next chapii comes out is anybody's guess, so just hang in their and I'll do my best to facilitate my readers. Oh-kee-day?

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

HIKARi


	10. Control

A/N So this it chapii nine!!! Sorry it took a while, my internet is being a b-otch so I have to load this from school. :( Hopefully you like it all the same! Don't forget to Read, Review, and be Merry!!!

--- --- --- Chapter 9 --- --- ---

"How long do you think she'll sleep like this," a voice inquired somewhere above her.

Cho slept comfortably on a soft mattress uncaring as to where she was or what had happened only that she no longer hurt.

"_Where's Hiei?" A small voice in her mind asked feebly. She found herself standing in a void, dark, but not frightening. _

"_I'm right here, onna." A calm voice answered from behind causing her to swivel around in surprise. Hiei stood in front of her hands resting in his pockets indifferently. _

"_Hiei!" Cho gasped in relief throwing her arms around his neck in an embrace, "Are you okay, what happened?"_

"_You've been asleep for two days, onna. Time to wake up," He demanded softly in her ear as he slowly hugged her in return._

"_But," Cho backed away hesitantly. "It will hurt when I wake up." Moisture began to collect in the brims of her jade eyes. "I'm so tired of hurting."_

_Hiei pulled her back into an embrace placing a light kiss on top of her head. "I promise you won't have to hurt alone anymore." Toguro's eyes widened in shock at his conviction and then softened with a smile. _

"_Okay."_

"Look, she's waking up!" An excited voice exclaimed as Cho opened her eyes to the light streaming through her window. Immediately the pain surrounded her again and she had to clench her teeth to remain silent.

"Cho," A soft voice inquired from her right while someone placed a cool rag on her forehead. Cho shifted slowly to see a familiar girl with aqua hair and crimson eyes smiling down at her kindly.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Yukina asked. Cho moved her eyes to see the boys standing around her bed. Hiei sat on the open widow on the wall perpendicular to them looking on with an emotionless stare.

"That's a matter of opinion now isn't it," Cho responded dejectedly, surprised when they laughed.

"Well, at least she hasn't lost her since of humor," Yusuke said with his goofy smile.

"Yeah, but I don't know if that's a good or bad thing," Kuwabara said smiling at her as well with a thumbs up.

"Keep talking about me like that and I'll stomp that smile right off your face, assholes." She replied with a wry smile trying not to let on the discomfort she still felt.

The others laughed again, either not noticing or refusing to, she didn't know. "Ah, where would we be with out your sour disposition," Kurama asked with a smile masking his concern.

"I think we should let her get some rest now," Yukina suggested quietly while getting up to exit the room herself. "I'll be right next door if you need anything, Toguro-chan." And with that she and the rest of the team left the room closing the door behind them.

Toguro sat up on her futon groaning at the pain it caused. "You should really try and get some rest, onna." An emotionless voice said from the window. Cho smiled recognizing Hiei to be the only one still in the room with her.

"You could do the same you know," She said looking at the apparition who now sat at the end of her bed. She frowned noticing a strange purple discoloration in his lips.

"Hidaka," Hiei explained without her having to ask the question. "He put some kind of curse on you when he kissed you." His voice was angry as he picked up a hand held mirror from the bedside table and held it up to Cho's face.

Toguro gasped at her reflection. She touched her black lips tentatively, unsure of how to react to them. She turned with a sad gaze to look at Hiei and lifted her hand experimentally to his cheek. He leaned into her touch caringly but grimaced at the sensation it produced.

Cho gasped in shock retracting her hand cradling it to her chest as a tear threatened roll down her cheek. The normally alluring sensation that his touch gave her had been cruelly replaced with a stinging pins and needles, one that sent shivers through her body, and pain through her heart.

"He turned it against us didn't he?" She asked hopelessly more tears finding their way to the brims of her eyes. "He's turned the Miwaku into something horrible, just to hurt me."

Hiei tried to reach out for her but she jerked away not wishing to inflict more pain on him. "Stop it!" He finally demanded grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him. He embraced her tightly ignoring the tingling discomfort that radiated from her touch even through their clothing.

"This doesn't have to beat us, Cho." He whispered to her caressing her name with his tongue. "We can still win if you trust me."

Cho sat frozen in the apparitions embrace for what seemed like eternity before she realized that the room had grown dark. She found herself standing alone again in the void though this time it was far from a comforting feeling.

Laughter echoed in her thoughts in a terrifyingly familiar voice that sent Cho's mind into a panic. In an instant she knew she'd lost all control of her self, Hidaka was running the show, repeating the words over and over again.

"_Kill them, kill them all."_

Hiei felt the girl in his arms go limp for a moment before she brushed him aside standing slowly from the bed they both sat on. He was confused for a split second before sensing the shift in her thoughts. Something was terribly wrong.

"Onna," He questioned warningly. Toguro responded only with a small chuckle uncharacteristic to her self.

"Kurama," He called for the first helpful name that came to mind. Cho ignored his warning growl and slinked towards him. Her eyes flickered with an acidic sort of green, gleaming with a fowl smirk.

"Die," She whispered before a green spirit sword materialized in her hand and she charged the apparition before her.

--- --- ---

"Do you think Toguro-chan will be alright?" Botan asked worriedly glancing up the steps from the couch she sat on in the living room down stairs with Keiko and Prixa.

"She better be, otherwise I'm going to have to kick Hidaka's sorry ass straight back to hell." Prixa growled pressing her ears flat against her skull.

Kuwabara came charging into the room suddenly surprising the three girls closely followed by Yukina whom he was dragging along by the hand.

"Botan, Kurama says you should go get Koenma right away, okay?" Kuwabara said nervously dancing on the spot.

"Why?" The ferry girl asked confusedly while she watched Prixa's fuzzy ears lay flat against her skull as she eyed the stair well the couple had just emerged from. Suddenly there was a thunderous crunching noise from above and the ceiling exploded, a projectile Kurama emerging from the damage and flying across the large room and into the opposite wall. There were yells and shrieks from the girls in the room as Prixa rushed to help a semi-conscious kitsun to his feet.

"Botan!" Kuwabara urged as another ominous crunching sound emitted from the upper floor of the temple.

"Oh, right," The ferry girl agreed slowly with a wide eyed shocked expression. Then she quickly summoned her ore from thin air and whizzed off to Reikai as ordered.

"Yusuke?" Keiko asked frightened as the detective stumbled down the stairs whipping blood from his cheek.

"Kuwabara," The Mazaku said gravely eyeing Kurama to make sure he was still breathing. "Where's Botan?"

"I already sent her to get Koenma, Urameshi, where's the shrimp?"

Again Yusuke did not answer the question. "Take Keiko and Yukina outside where it's safe."

"Okay, but what…" There was another crash from above followed by angry shouts.

"Just do it!" The detective shouted as someone else came crashing down the stairs. Kuwabara ushered the girls out the front door as Hiei emerged from a rolling summersault and skidded to a halt near Kurama and Prixa.

"You guys," Prixa asked anxiously, "Where's Cho?"

"Hidaka has her," Kurama wheezed clutching the area of his chest that had been hit with enough force to send him through solid wood. Another loud noise came from the landing at the top of the stairs and a small figure appeared in the cloud of dust and rubble that fell from the hole in the ceiling.

"What do you mean? I didn't since him anywhere near…" Hiei cut her off with a vicious growl as the dust settled.

"Not her body you baka. He's controlling her mind."

"_What!?" _Prixa exclaimed seeing the assailant clearly now. Cho stood at the bottom of the stairs covered in dust, leering at them with bared fangs. The kitsun stared in astonishment at her friend. Cho's normally jade green eyes were glowing with an acidic green ting, her hair hung at an odd angle shot with red in it's soft pink tresses. Her once human teeth now glistened pearly-white, sharp canines gleaming menacingly.

They stood transfixed with horror as their friend launched a deadly attack at Hiei, sharp talons drawn back for the kill. Hiei gritted his teeth in pain as her left hand clamped down on his shoulder. Blood pored down his arm as she struggled to overpower him.

"Can't you get to her telepathically or something Hiei?" Yusuke questioned urgently taking a firm hold on Cho's arm to try and pry her from the apparition. Hiei's jigan eye glowed momentarily as he tried to reach the half demon's enslaved conscious, but could only find darkness inside her mind accompanied with screams of pain and anger echoing in her voice.

"No," He finally rasped out bending her arm back away from him with difficulty. Her demon blood had so much power! "Her mind is too turbulent, I can't reach her.

"And you won't be able to unless you can reverse the effects of the demon's claim over her." A solemn voice informed them. Koenma appeared along with a frantic ferry girl at his side.

"What are you talking about? Who's claim on what?" Yusuke shouted struggling to hold the girl back. Hiei practically barked in rage locked in a staring row with the possessed hanyou. He pulled her wrist back further bruising the delicate tissue beneath her skin hoping to get through to her.

"You mean her lips are black like that because Hidaka…" Prixa gasped moving in to try and restrain her friend from murdering Hiei as well.

"That's right. When he kissed her Hidaka didn't curse her, in fact the only reason she is being controlled like this is because of the bond his claim on her had made." Koenma explained watching the hopeless struggle.

"What claim?!" Yusuke shouted annoyed as the entire tangle of demons were dragged along with the little demon as she overpowered them, shoving Hiei against the wall.

"Hidaka has claimed Cho… as his mate Yusuke." Botan said in a small uneasy voice.

"Like hell!" Hiei proclaimed suddenly startling them all. Finally shaking free of her grasp he clamped his fangs down on the exposed skin over Cho's collar bone in one swift move. The others looked on in shock as Cho yelled out in pain finally relaxing her unbreakable posture. Hiei bit down harder breaking her emotionless expression. The red in her hair faded; the acid green flickering and dieing in her eyes before she closed them in pain.

Finally, Cho relaxed completely, unconscious once more, the others slowly lowered her to the floor as Hiei detached himself from her collar once and supported her head as she lay perfectly still. The people around them stood stunned catching their breath.

"So what now?" Yusuke asked after a few minutes slid by like cold molasses. Everyone looked at each other awkwardly before the Reikai prince spoke.

"Take her home, let her rest, and pray that next time she'll be strong enough to block out Hidaka's mental attacks." He offered tiredly. Without another word Hiei picked Cho up in his arms and vanished leaving a silent room behind.

--- --- ---

A/N Wooo! This chapii was long! Hopefully not to long though, right? I'm glad I got all of that drama out of the way. Now we can have a little fun and some romance too:P I hope you all liked it. There'll be a little explanation in the next chapii as to what the hell just happened, but I hope other than that you liked it? puppy dog eyes Did you? Pleaz review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!

Until next chapii…

HIKARi


	11. I'm So Sick

No, contrary to popular belief, I'M NOT DEAD!!! Just got back from Ireland two weeks ago and the jet lag is FINALLY completely gone!!! (does the happy dance!!!) Anyways, song fic chapii!!! Well… kind 'a… but anyways! I don't own the song "I'm So Sick" that would belong to the most awsume-esed band ever! Flyleaf! (If you wanna see the music video it's _really_ cool. You can find it on Yahoo music or I think on Youtube.) Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine either just in case you forgot… TT This chapii isn't much more than harmless fun. I thought I should lighten the mood for a little bit, ne? Hope you enjoy!!

--- --- ---

Chapter 10 Pt. 1

--- --- ---

"Where is she now?" Koenma asked as the group sat in Yusuke's apartment living room.

"She's in our apartment still. She hasn't gotten out of bed at all the last week. I'm worried." Prixa said sadly looking around at her friends. It had been a week since the possession incident, and since then Cho had locked her self up, away from everyone, bent on protecting them from herself no matter how many times they told her it wasn't her fault.

"And Hiei?" Koenma asked already knowing the answer.

"He's sitting watch as ever," Kurama answered quietly with a small smile.

"So are they really cursed or what?" Kuwabara asked still trying to get the story straight.

"No, it wasn't a curse Kuwabara, Hidaka claimed Cho as a mate and made a mental connection to her through that claim, thus having control over her actions." Koenma explained patiently.

"I thought that you had to swap juices to claim a mate, so why did this work?" Yusuke asked with his arms crossed. Koenma scoffed at the vulgar way the boy asked the question but it was Kurama who answered.

"No, Yusuke that is marking a mate. That happens when…" Prixa raised an amused brow at the kitsune while the rest looked on anticipating the rest of his answer, "Later." He finished almost smoothly. Prixa smirked.

"So, what's the difference?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked in unison.

"Claiming can be reversed, but marking is there permanently." Prixa continued to explain to them. "All you have to do is kill the one who marked you and you're home free." She shrugged.

"So we kill Hidaka and Cho's back on the market? She won't have black lips anymore?" Yusuke asked hopefully. Kurama and Prixa nodded together.

"So, wait, if Hidaka kissed Cho and that's why her lips are black… then why are Hiei's lips black to?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously.

"Well since I doubt Hiei would have let the man live had he kissed him I think we can rule out that option." Kurama said scratching his head uncomfortably.

"No, Hiei's lips are black because he touched Cho. It's a different kind of mark. When a male other than the one who claimed her touches a female there are painful consequences. Their case isn't as severe as it could have been." The teen prince explained.

"But we touched her and nothing happened to us." Yusuke said pointing to both himself and Kurama.

"Yes but we have purely plutonic intentions with Cho. Hiei is a little different." Kurama said glancing with a slight blush at the amused smirk on Prixa's face while her tail swished to and fro playfully.

Yusuke looked confused for a moment before something seemed to dawn on him. He blushed a bit as well, "Oh." Kuwabara looked between the two boys and the giggling fox girl with a dumbfounded expression.

"I don't get it."

--- --- ---

Cho peeked out from under the cover of her pillow top comforter. She could see the dimming light outside the window across the room. The sun was going down again. The clock on her bedside read "Friday 5:14". She closed her eyes again trying not to think.

Her hair was un-brushed, her night shirt wrinkled from her week long slumber party. The palms of her hands were raw from her nails digging into them over and over again through her continuous nightmares. She felt dirty, guilty beyond anything she had ever experienced.

"_I could have killed them all…"_ She told herself once again. _"I hurt Hiei and Yusuke and Kurama. What's wrong with me?"_ She curled up under the covers again holding her head. A sudden knock at the door caused the threatening tears to recede and she poked her head out from under the sheets to look.

"Who is it?" Cho called out with a horse, unused voice.

"It's Yukina, Toguro-chan. Can I talk to you for a moment?" The kooriem's sweet voice filtered through her locked door. Cho thought for a moment longer before deciding to get up and unlock her bedroom door. Slowly she opened it to reveal the young aqua-haired girl on the other side.

Yukina was dressed in a cute red and white plad mini-skirt and a white blouse with a matching plad tie; white knee high socks and black ankle-boots that made her almost an inch taller than Cho. "Yes?" Toguro asked politely as the girl smiled innocently at her.

"Toguro-chan…"

"Cho, please call me Cho." Toguro corrected her for the zillionth time. Yukina smiled warmly.

"Cho-chan, everyone is going out tonight and we wanted to know if you would join us." Cho's lips twitched in an attempted smile.

"Thanks, but I'm not really feeling up to going anywhere. Maybe later," Cho said watching Yukina's unperturbed smile grow brighter.

"Please then, come sit with us for a little while before we leave. We miss you Cho-chan. I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages." The pathetic puppy look ultimately won Cho over and she promised the little kooriem that she's be out as soon as she took a quick shower.

--- --- ---

True to her word Cho took a shower to wash her mussed up hair and brushed it a bit before putting on a clean shirt, some flannel pants and a bra before poking her head out of the hall to see into the living room.

Every one was sitting on the futons and pap azans apparently waiting for her. They were all dressed up; the boys in dress shirts and pants, the girls in mini-skirts and tight shirts with hair done and make-up made. Even Hiei was wearing normal cloths with black pants and a short sleeved blood red dress shirt with the last few buttons neglected at the top.

"Cho," Keiko said noticing her standing in the entrance to the hall. "How are you?" She came over and hugged her warmly making Cho tense up. She was afraid to touch anyone at all.

"So are you coming with us then?" Yusuke said grinning from ear to ear as she let Keiko lead her over to the tangle of teens.

"No, I just came out to say hi." Cho assured them. At this everyone's smile seemed to turn mischievous. She saw Botan standing over by Prixa with a goofy cat faced grin and suddenly had the feeling someone was going to pounce on her.

"What's going on here?" Toguro asked suspiciously as Prixa advanced on her from her blind side.

"Cho, come with us, I promise it will be fun. You need to get out or you're never going to get over it." The fox, now in her human form, said sweetly.

"Get over it? Prixa, I don't _want_ to get over it, _it_ could happen again!" Cho said backing into something. She turned around to find herself very close to a certain fire demon.

Hiei stared at her with burning ruby orbs. "She's right onna; you need to get out of here. You're acting like a broken animal." Cho was about to protest angrily at his comment but didn't have the time as someone grabbed her around the waste and lifted her off the ground.

"Hey!!!" She shrieked as she heard the room full of people behind her burst into laughter.

"Hay is for horses sweetheart, you're coming with us whether you like it or not!" Prixa said from behind her. Botan, Keiko and Yukina followed the kitsun as she carried Cho into her room and locked the door behind them.

Prixa had apparently been planning this for a while now because she had already chosen an outfit to dress Cho in and even laid out the make-up they were going to use.

Another half hour latter the girls were standing at the end of the hall trying to get Cho to come out and show the boys. "Come on Cho, it's already eight o'clock. The night won't last forever you know!"

"I am _not_ wearing this in public Prixa!" They heard Cho's angry voice from down the hall. Slowly she walked out into the living room to stand with her hands on her hip glaring while the boys stared at her.

She had a black spaghetti strapped shirt with silver and green metallic butterfly designs on that stopped just above her navel showing off a silver bar bell in her belly-button while her dark green pleated skirt rested as low on her hips a possible showing every inch of her spindly butterfly tattoo under her waste line. She also wore fishnet arm socks with silver bangles over them and knee high boot. Her hair was pulled back accept for a few locks in front to accent her face which was done with dark black eye make-up and green glitter.

"Why not, you look great, right guys?" Botan asked wickedly earning a deep hiss from the half demon.

The boys nodded slowly not knowing what to say. "But this is a skirt!" Cho said viciously pointing to said article of clothing. "When have you ever seen me in a skirt?"

Prixa pretended to think with her index finger perched on her lips. "Hmmm, never?" She smirked evilly. "Now let's go!" She grabbed her friend's hand and they all filed out the door and down the stares into the parking lot below.

Everyone piled into a white SUV that Kuwabara had barrowed from his sister leaving Hiei and Cho standing beside a full car with no more room. "Just tell me where we're going and we'll meet you there." Cho said jabbing her finger behind her to indicate a lime green motor cycle parked a few spaces away in the near empty lot.

"That's yours?!" Yusuke shouted incredulously through the window of the packed car. Cho winked at him with a quick smile.

"What, you thought I was walking to the temple for practice every day? Hardly…" Kurama gave her directions before Kuwabara took off leaving Cho and Hiei to ride the bike to their destination. Cho walked over to the bike pulling the helmet off the back of the seat and putting it over her head.

"Get on," She ordered the apparition as she swung her leg over the seat to position herself in front of the handle bars. Hiei stood to the side of the bike eyeing the contraption uncertainly. Cho sighed, "What's the matter, you don't like the bitch seat, because if that's it you can walk. This is my bike I'm driving!"

Slowly Hiei mounted the foreign object and settled in the seat behind Toguro. Much to his "dismay" there were no visible handles to hold onto so he ended up resting his hands awkwardly on Cho's hips.

"Ready?" Cho asked raising herself out of the seat. Before he could answer she dropped her weight down hard on a silver pedal near the ground and the bike gave a great rumbling jolt. As she did so her back side brushed against him, his hands sliding from her waist down her thighs, giving him a sudden rush of sensation through his stomach straight down below his belt.

"What are you doing onna?" He asked rather alarmed as she jumped on the pedal again repeating the same chain reaction as before.

"I'm starting the bike," She scoffed, "Don't tell me you don't know what a kick-start is." Again she jumped and this time the rumbling noise continued to roar until it leveled out into a constant growl. Well of _course_ Hiei didn't know what a 'kick-start' or even a 'motor cycle' was, but he wasn't about to admit that to _her_!

"Hold on tight!" Cho warned as she pulled her right wrist back and the motor cycle shot out of the parking lot and down the streets as fast as it would go, Hiei holding Cho's hips securely to his. The whole way there every time she moved he prayed she would and wouldn't do it again.

--- --- ---

Toguro being the speed demon she was, arrived out side the small restaurant entrance nearly ten minutes before Kuwabara pulled up along with the others. Cho was securing the bike when the throng of teens unloaded from the car laughing. The girls then congregated into one group and approached the front doors while the boys took up foot behind them.

"Cho, what did you do to him?" Prixa asked gesturing behind them to the boys and particularly, Hiei. Cho looked back in confusion before noticing the bright pink shading the demon's cheeks held. He was walking with his hands shoved into his pockets and his face turned purposefully away from the other boys while they seemed to be teasing him about something.

"I donno, we didn't talk on the way over and when I parked he practically jumped off the bike and wouldn't look at me after that." Cho explained trying not to be bothered by it. Was he afraid of her because of what had happened?

"Hmmm…" Prixa feigned pensiveness for a second, "Interesting."

"What?" Cho asked worriedly not catching the playful tone in her voice.

"You made him ride in the bitch seat didn't you?" Botan asked obviously coming to the conclusion that that was the little apparition's problem.

"Don't worry about it Butterfly," Prixa said laughing at the mental image of what Hiei's reaction must have been to the kick-start incident playing out in her head, "He'll get over it after the first round."

"Round of what?" Yukina asked innocently.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come," Botan said looking at the child-like kooriem with concern.

"Non-since, Botan," Prixa said throwing open the doors. "Tonight is going to be a night none of you will forget." And they entered to building with high spirits and high anxieties.

The restaurant was only the street side of the building. They were directed to the back of the quiet dinning place and through a dark hallway, down a flight of steps and into another dimly lit corridor.

"Here we are ladies," Kurama said pushing open a final door. As soon as it cracked a rush of noise and light hit the group with hurricane force. The world on the other side of that door was incredible!

Noise, constant and unthinkably loud noise! That was all they could hear as Prixa lead them through the lights and sounds as well as the sea of people. They emerged from a particularly dense pack of humans to find them selves at one of three small circular bars located through out the club. The bar was glass topped with florescent blue light shining through it. On the tender's side of the bar there were what looked like millions of bottles of every shape variety and color lined up with glasses of equal variety. At the far wall of the club was a stage where there seemed to be some sort of karaoke thing happening, though through the noise no one could say what the people on stage were singing anyways.

Cho was not impressed when they sat at the tall blue cushioned stools along the curve of the bar to find that her legs did not reach the floor. She was going to glower a bit longer when she looked up and realized that Hiei, who had been forced to take the seat to her right, was looking at the ground with the same dejected, hatful stare. He couldn't reach either.

A sudden laugh escaped her lips surprising both herself and her companions as it had been the first genuine show of an emotion other than depression since the week prior. "Sorry," Cho suddenly apologized not understanding why.

"Don't be Cho, you're here to have fun remember?" Yusuke said giving her a reassuring smile from his seat a few stools away.

"That's right, so let's start having fun shall we?!" Prixa slapped her hands together overly enthused. She motioned for the bartender to come to her and she took the liberty of ordering a starting round for them all. "Bartender, we've come to lose our selves in the liquor, a round of Cement mixers to start for me and my friends!"

"Prixa no!" Cho protested remembering the last time the kitsune had handed her said shooter. "They're all so green, you're going to kill their alcohol experience before it even starts!" She complained watching the bartender set two shot glasses in front of each of them.

"Oh, come on, they have to start some where!" Prixa said before downing the first shot in front of her, a shot-glass of a creamy beige colored liquid, then taking the second, a green ish sort of opaque liquid, swishing them together in her mouth and swallowing them with a forced expression.

"That bad huh?" Kuwabara said looking at his glasses while Yusuke and Keiko repeated what Prixa had done. Cho tried not to laugh as Urameshi nearly spit his back out while Keiko held the liquids in her mouth, unable to swallow them.

"The longer you hold them there, the worse it will get, you know." Cho said waiting to see if Hiei or Kurama would take the shot or pass on the… experience.

Keiko finally swallowed the drink looking slightly sick as Botan knocked back the second half of the shot and coughed swallowing hard. "What's so bad about it?" Kurama said smelling the first liquid as Yukina put her hand over her mouth setting down the second cup.

"You'll just have to find out your self." Prixa said laughing at each reaction with gay abandon.

"Come on Hiei, where's your since of adventure?" Kurama tried to tease while looking as though the drink he had finally just swallowed would make him sick.

"Unfortunately, not in my stomach," Hiei answered dully looking at the two glasses of liquid with suspicion.

"What…" Cho asked downing her two shots one after the other and swallowing before they could get to her. She shook her head trying to ignore the gross texture in her mouth. "You scare?" She finished smirking at the reaction she knew would come.

Hiei's blood red eyes fixed on hers before he picked the first glass up determined to prove him self. It was sweet and smooth like heavy cream, but very bitter from the amount of alcohol in it. He then picked up the second glass and emptied its contents into his mouth. The reaction was instantaneous and almost unbearable. He grimaced as the creamy drink and the green one, he now knew to be something with a distinct lime flavor, curdled in his mouth.

Slowly, remembering the kitsune onna's previous warning, he forced the awful concoction down his throat and suppressed a cough as the others waited for him to recover. "This will be my undoing I know it." The apparition mumbled to himself as Prixa ordered them all another drink.

After two rounds of something Prixa told them was called _acid_, so named, they all found out the hard way, for the distinct burning it produced as they swallowed it with out proper heed, Kuwabara called a cease fire and they all ordered something not so strong while they allowed their taste buds to recuperate.

After Botan nearly fell out of her chair at the tender's suggestion that she try 'sex on the beach' a cocktail made of pineapple and other such fruity liquors the group fell silent for a while. "So Toguro, Are you always this quiet, or do you ever warm up to people?" Yusuke asked with a boyish grin breaking the silence among the noise.

"Quiet!?" Prixa demanded before Cho could answer with a snide remark. "Cho's anything but quiet. My little butterfly's a screamer." She smiled evilly over her cup. Kurama coughed into his drink and six heads spontaneously swiveled in Cho's direction, each wearing their own versions of a curious or shocked expression.

"She means _singing_ you sick bastards get your minds out of the gutter!" Cho answered their silent question without even raising her eyes from her glass.

"You sing Cho-chan?" Yukina asked excitedly. Prixa and Cho both looked at her pityingly.

"Yes, but when they say screamer they mean something a little different than the music you are used to Yukina," Kurama explained politely.

"Come on, let's show them!!!" Prixa demanded jumping off her stool and yanking Cho from her drink gleefully.

"I don't want to," Cho protested putting her feet down firmly on the floor, though only halfheartedly as her fox friend grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off of the ground carrying her away from the bar and towards the stage at the far wall.

"Have you ever heard Cho sing Hiei?" Keiko asked as Botan and Kurama tried to explain to Yukina the term 'mind out of the gutter' and why Cho had said it.

"Hn" He answered taking a sip of the sweet drink Toguro had informed him was called 'coke and rum'. "No," And though he sounded uninterested his friends could see his eyes following Cho through the crowded room and onto the stage.

--- --- ---

Cho was going to _kill_ Prixa the next time she had a chance! The fox had talked to the man running the little karaoke operation while handing Cho a microphone and shoving her up the stares of the small stage. She looked out over the crowd and saw Hiei and the others watching her. Yep, the fox would definitely die a slow and painful death.

Cho never sang in front of anyone! Ever! And especially not in front of strangers. "_There goes that thought_." She said to her self as the music started and Prixa jumped gracefully onto the stage to join her. Toguro closed her eyes willing herself not to hear the sudden hush, though miniscule, as it washed over the club at the sound of the electric guitar starting up.

Cho took a deep breath and sang into the microphone with a haunting, hushed voice, hoping it would all be over soon.

'I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will _**break, break'**_

Horrifying images of the audience's reactions to her screaming the last words rushed through her mind and Cho tried not to pass out at the embarrassment she felt.

'I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick'

Prixa sang this verse with a strong, vengeful tone of voice. Then Cho took the next verse resuming the haunting sound.

'If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, Die out' They sang in harmony.

'So you'll shut up!'

'Shut up!' Cho echoed Prixa's song.

And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

Cho sang the chorus this time with an angry power that was identical to Prixa's in her voice.

'I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick'

Then they sand again in unison.

'Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You're heeding to it now  
Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound'

Prixa breathed while Cho sang on.

'You sink into my clothes  
This invasion makes me feel  
Worthless!'

'Hopeless!'

'Sick!' They sang together. Cho then sang the chorus again in the powerful, hateful tone.

'I'm so sick, infected with Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so, I'm so sick'

Then Prixa sang.

'I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so'

Cho echoed with another surprising burst of volume as she screamed into the microphone with a raspy, demonic voice.

'_I'm so!'_

'I'm so sick,'

'_I'm so sick!'_

'I'm so,'

'_I'm so!'_

'I'm so sick,'

'_I'm so sick!'_

The guitar finished with a sudden halt and the song ended leaving the crowed awe struck at such a small girl making such a noise as what Cho had just done. Cho marched off stage dropping the microphone into the DJ's hands and immediately went back to her bar stool and ordered a shot of straight tequila without acknowledging her friends' looks of wonder and astonishment in the least.

--- --- ---

I like it, do you? This isn't the end so pleaz go on to chapii 10 part 2!


	12. Kitsune Confessions

Yami: (points to the sky) Look, a dead bird!!

Hikari: (looks up into the sky) WHERE!?!

Yami: I can't believe you fell for that…

Hikari: (still searching the sky) I DON'T SEE IT!!

Yami: …_ moron_…

--- --- ---

Chapter 10 pt. 2

--- --- ---

The gang ended up playing several drinking games by the end of the night and by the time two o'clock rolled around Yusuke had to call Shizuru to come and pick Kuwabara and himself up while Keiko and Yukina ended up dragging Botan home with them for fear she would fly her oar into a radio tower or something.

Cho then asked Shizuru if she could take her bike home and found it parked exactly where she had parked it earlier that night in the apartment lot as she and the three remaining youkai stepped out of the cab upon arrival.

Kurama was completely plastered and was therefore forced to give up his keys after he couldn't even make it up two flights of stairs without trying to hurt himself. Once they entered the apartment Cho and Hiei disappeared and when Prixa went to check on them she found them both already passed out on Cho's bed. The hanyou girl hadn't even bothered to remove the loathsome mini-skirt.

Meanwhile Prixa was left with the charge of the other kitsune. Kurama snickered uncontrollably as she tipped him over just far enough so he would fall back safely on her bed.

"This is your first time drinking isn't it Kurama?" Prixa raised an eyebrow as she morphed with a little flash of light back to her fox form.

"Yes, yes it is," He mumbled, not even a shadow of his usual, solemn demeanor and composure remaining. "And I thank you for introducing me to such things as "absolute sex" and "crazy cows"!" He laughed as he named the shooters they had been drinking.

"Well," Prixa said flopping down beside him with a knowing smile. "You're not gonna like me for it tomorrow, or your self for that matter." Kurama didn't seem to be listening.

"Do you have any family Prixa Yoshiko?" He asked lazily. Where ever the alcohol had taken him he had definitely left the building!

"Yoshiko isn't my real last name if that's what you're asking," Prixa revealed picking at the fuzz on her comforter so she wouldn't have to look at him directly.

"Then why do you use it?" The kitsune boy asked propping himself up on one hand to look at her properly.

"Why do you use Minamino?" She asked nonchalantly. The smile fell from his lips instantly. "I heard you talking to someone on the phone one day," She explained quickly. Kurama conceded to the fact with a shrug. Prixa inhaled.

"Yoshiko was the name of the man who raised me," She explained, a hint of sadness in her voice. "My original pack was killed when I was just a pup and Yoshiko took me into his own."

"And where are they now?" Kurama inquired twiddling with her lavender hair distractedly. At her sudden expression of pain he placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly while she chocked out the next word.

"Dead," She answered hoarsely and Kurama's face took on a concerned expression. "It's okay. It's been nearly ten years since they died. One of Yoshiko's own blood relatives sold us out to Hidaka…"

"Hidaka?" Kurama interjected in surprise.

"Yeah… guy gets around doesn't he?" Prixa laughed without amusement. "Apparently we were getting in his way. He wanted our territory I guess. The pack was ambushed… Women, children… they left no one alive, but me." She murmured bitterly. A tear rolled down her cheek and settled into the sheet leaving the spot dark with moisture. "He told me that one would live to tell of his great deeds. That day I took my first blood oath." A mixture of pride and disgust filled her words. "I swore on every one of their tomb stones that Hidaka would pay for what he'd done. I was nine years old…"

Prixa sniffed trying to rid her eyes of more tears. "Listen to me cry over spilt milk. Like I said, it was a long time ago." She tried to brush it off but Kurama caught her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him.

"Even so, I understand that it still hurts. Your pain is no less imposing than Cho's is, even if it is longer lived." He assured regaining his seriousness momentarily.

"Yeah but you don't see Cho making water works every time she talks about it now do you? She can control herself at least." Prixa argued, more tears falling unstoppably.

"Quite the contrary actually," Kurama corrected gently. "Hiei said that when he first found her, Cho was in pieces, sobbing in the rain." He informed finding the dreamy; self amused state again, slumping back against a pillow.

"Wow," Prixa blinked slowly a few times. "I've never seen Cho anything other than uncaring or pissed. I guess that's how she does it then," The kitsune thought out loud. "She convinces the world that she doesn't give a damn so no one will know how she feels."

"This isn't necessarily a good thing. Keep to your self to long and you'll end up like Hiei, prickly and unsociable." Both foxes laughed as Kurama poked fun at their little friend.

"Well I'm glad Cho finally has someone. I can't see what makes Hiei particularly alluring, but he seems to be good for her and…"

Prixa had been so busy talking that she didn't even know what hit her until she saw Kurama's face in front of hers, his lips pressed against hers with a fierce softness that gave her goose bumps. It lasted a short moment before he broke it, but only withdrew a centimeter or so to speak.

"And what about you," He asked seductively. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entry. "Can I be good for you?" His words sent chills down her spine and she inhaled a slow quivering breath, her body alight with excitement.

"_Hmm,"_ Prixa thought finally returning the favor and practically tackled Kurama as she kissed him back with enough force to push him back against the pillows. _"Maybe_ _we won't regret the drinking in the morning!"_

Boy had she been wrong…

--- --- ---

"Rise and shine Tantei!!!" Botan's voice rang through the apartment with no heed of its sleeping occupants. Kurama opened his eyes groggily and squinted at his surroundings. Every part of his body tingled as though it were waking up and his head buzzed sharply.

"Good morning Cho, Hiei!" He heard Botan through the walls separating the girls' rooms as though she were talking directly into his ear and cringed. Then the bathroom door connecting the two rooms flung open and the blue-nette came prancing into Prixa's room as well.

"Good morning my little love-birds," She chirped making Kurama's head pound. "Up and at 'um! Koenma's got a new assignment for you!" Prixa's tail flicked to one side and brushed against Kurama's leg reminding him with a jolt that she was there.

"Come on, chop-chop!" Botan exclaimed exiting the room in leaps and bounds as though she had not been throwing shots back the night before like the rest of them.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Prixa moaned from under the pillow she had pressed over her head to block off the ferry girl's unwelcome voice.

It took them a few tries to clamber out of the bed and another ten minutes for Prixa to find a shirt to wear as they both realized dully that she wasn't wearing one anymore. Kurama panicked shortly at the lack of memory as to how she had become shirtless but stopped shortly after when it made his head spin. _"She's not worried about it, so apparently nothing happened,"_ He reasoned to himself as they congregated in the living room with the others.

Cho and Hiei were sitting in the window seat together while Yusuke and Kuwabara each occupied a pap azan, each giving their own take on the "living dead" hangover act.

"Remind me again why we're here," Kuwabara asked weakly holding his head in his hands.

"I told you guys that Koenma had a new assignment for you last night silly!" Botan replied cheerfully.

"Was that before or after we consumed large amounts of alcohol?" Hiei inquired with less force then usual looking as though speaking to loud might do him in.

"Before of cour…" Botan stopped mid sentence and stared blankly at the fire youkai before giggling sheepishly.

"You forgot didn't you?" Yusuke asked exasperatedly. Botan twiddled her thumbs nervously as the room let out a collective sigh. Usually some one would give out to her now for being such an air head but no one was in the mood to even try.

"Um, well, what I was _supposed_ to tell you last night," Botan continued, "Was that Lord Enma has been sensing unusual demon energy coming from a district a few miles from here." She then continued to relay instructions while the rest of the group struggled to listen to her words, Kurama, though usually the most intent listener found himself staring at his shoes through dazed eyes.

"_I fell asleep next to a gorgeous kitsune and I didn't even take my shoes off,"_ A thought dully. _"Now that's depressing!"_

"_Ah,"_ an unwelcome voice purred in the back of his mind, _"Suiichi the saint has a new love interest… how amusing." _Youko chuckled.

"_Shut up,"_ Kurama snapped back willing his other self to go away.

"_Well, well. Is she a boring human like you?"_ Youko inquired slyly. _"Obsessive compulsive and quiet, or maybe something a little more…"_ Kurama's gaze fell involuntarily on Prixa who was perched on the arm of the futon a few feet away concentrating on their orders. _"Exciting." _Youko whispered taking in Prixa's form hungrily. Kurama could feel Youko's excitement fuel his own and blushed furiously.

"So we'll meet in the park in an hour." Yusuke's voice ripped Kurama's focus back to the room. "That should give everyone time to shower and change and everything," He explained. Kurama was relived that he wouldn't have to listen to Youko anymore and was the first one out the door when the meeting adjourned.

His mind was suspiciously quiet as Kurama drove home wondering if Youko would be a problem in the future. Then he suddenly realized over the dull ach in his head, "I wonder what we're supposed to be doing today."

--- --- ---

A/N: I love messing with Kurama. To me he seems to be the person who never looses his cool until someone embarrasses him, then he's all hot and bothered for days on end; the cute, awkward sort. lol I'm gonna have _way_ too much fun with him! XD

Can I get some props here!?! lmao. I did it, I did it, I did it!!!! My first chapii in ages. Every one should clap for me on this one! I still update even though I've crossed I donno how many time zones, _and_ an ocean!!! I think I deserve a cookie! XD PLEAZ review for this one! I went through hell and high waters to get it to you, so you better have enjoyed damn it!!! lol. I keed, I keed! But anyways, greetings from Ireland and all that jazz now go review! Pleaz? #

HIKARi


End file.
